Keep you sheltered
by Under-attack
Summary: AU. One year old Spencer is left at Derek Morgan's door. Product of a teenage mother and criminal father, will Morgan be able to save the little boy or will he succumb to his parents fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :( **

**Sooo in this story.. the BAU remains the same minus Spencer. This is completely AU so Spencer doesn't have the same parents he does in the show but his last name remains the same. The character Nancy Reid was inspired by Nancy Botwin from WEEDS. She's supposed to be like a younger Nancy before she became a Botwin. Scott Ross is an inmate from OZ who was always a little smexy to me. None of that is mentioned here though.. but Scott IS a criminal and Nancy IS a wild child. Anyway enjoy if you can :) **

**Please Review!  
**

* * *

She was fifteen. She was far too young for this. Looking down into the black towel in her arms she frowned, she'd never be able to give him the life he deserved. Giving his soft cheek a kiss she placed him down in front of the apartment door and took off without looking back.

* * *

Derek Morgan yawned as he made his way over to the door. Giving his microwave a quick glance he scowled at the time. 5:00 AM. As Clooney let out another piercing bark, Morgan was reminded of why he got out of bed in the first place. Making his way over to the dog a new sound appeared joining the annoyance of the first. Scratching. Clooney was fucking scratching the front door.

"Ay ay ay" Derek ran over and grabbed the dog by his collar and yanked him aside so he could assess the damage. Another whining sound had Derek looking back at the dog whom to his surprise wasn't where the noise was coming from.

Tilting his head he looked back towards the door and slowly lifted his hand up to the doorknob. Gently, carefully he opened the door and peered out. The sight that met him wasn't one he was expecting. On the floor, wrapped in what looked like towel cloth was a baby. Realizing how serious the situation was and quickly getting over his initial shock he hurridly picked up the infant and scanned the hallway.

As the little boy whined in his arms he let out a repeated shhing to sooth the child. Seeing no one in the hall he carried the baby down it to further his search. He didn't know how long ago the kid had been dropped off but he wasn't going to risk losing whoever left him there by not taking a look around, in case it was recent. Afterall he woke up due to Clooney's barking but if asked how long the dog was barking he couldn't tell ya. The possibility that the person was still around was about 50/50.

Down the stairs and out of the building and still not a soul in sight. The boy continued to cry and feeling the cold air himself creeping around them he hugged the child tighter and made his way back to his apartment.

Entering his unit and locking the door he quickly got to his bedroom and grabbed his cell from the top of his dresser and flipped it open.

He dialed the familiar number quickly and waited as it rang, all the while trying to shush the kid in his arms who for the life of him he couldn't get to quiet down.

_"Hello?"_

"JJ, I need you to come over"

_"Okay.. do I get to know why?"_

"I have a little problem here"

_"I'm on my way"_

Derek flipped the phone shut and carefully placed the bundle in his arms on his bed and for the first time got a good look at the screeching boy. _'Worse than Clooney'_ he bitterly thought as the child continued on with his crying. No sooner than he was put down, the baby started to squirm and crawl away. Derek didn't know too much about babies in particular but by the looks of it the kid was around a year old already. Judging by his appearance and movements.

He had pale skin and brown tousled hair that mopped his little head. He was wearing brown pants and a little brown and white stripped shirt with a green dinosaur gracing the side of it. Derek picked the kid up and sat him down onto the bed to get him to stop crawling. "Come on kid, just sit here for a second and let me get a good look at you".

The little boy looked at Derek through tear stained eyes and it was then that Derek realized he had stopped crying. _'When did that happen'_. A huge grin appeared on his face at the little achievement. Maybe it wasn't his to have but hey at least the kid stopped crying and to him that alone felt like a win, regardless of his involvement in the matter.

"So kid.. where'd you come from?" Derek thought aloud as he looked at the child in front of him.

And then it happened. A smile. The kid was smiling at him. _'This ain't so bad'_ he thought as he returned the smile.

Squinting his eyes and still trying to figure out the situation at hand he turned his attention towards the towel. Picking it up but keeping a hand on the baby's leg to keep him from falling off the bed he shook the towel with his other hand to see if maybe a message had been sent with the kid. Repeatedly shaking the towel brought him the same results, nothing.

"Can you talk?" he knew it was a long shot, actually more accurately would probably be not possible but still he tried. Wrapping his head around this was proving to be difficult. Noticing the little pockets on the kid's pants Derek tried his luck and searched them both. The boy giggled and Derek found himself smiling at the reaction. "That tickles?.. how bout this?" he reached up and began tickling the baby's belly and sides. The little boy squealed in laughter.

"Ok enough play time" Morgan tried to put on his best serious face but the little boy just reached up and started playing with it trying to twist his features. "Hey" he mumbled as the little hands found their way into his mouth and started pulling at his lips.

Gently taking both little hands he moved them away from his mouth and put them in the baby's lap.

A knock on the door came as a relief to Morgan as he picked up the infant and headed speedily over to it. Opening the door he was greeted by a very confused JJ. "Morgan... whose baby is that?".

"I don't know" was his immediate response.

"You don't know?" tilting her head she looked at the two of them and as she took in the sight of the little boy a huge smile appeared on her face. "Hey you.. you're a cutie aren't you?" she stepped forward while she directed all her attention to the child in her colleague's arms.

Morgan closed the door as JJ entered the apartment and locked it. "He was left in front of my door".

JJ stopped cooing at the child and popped her head up to look at Morgan. "What?".

"Left right at my door. No note. What the hell would I do with a kid? Who the hell would leave me a kid?" Morgan looked at JJ incrediously.

Biting the inside of her cheek JJ looked lost in thought. "No note?".

"Nope" Morgan shook his head and adjusted his hold on the kid as he started to squirm.

"And he came just like that?" JJ asked as she nodded towards the little boy.

"In a towel. But there's nothing in there.. or in his pockets" he assured her.

Whining interrupted their conversation and they both looked down at the boy Morgan was holding. Struggling and squirming his intentions were clear, he wanted to be put down.

"Not uh" Morgan said as he readjusted the kid yet again and held him closer.

JJ smiled "Aw Morgan just put him down. Maybe he wants to stretch his little legs". She nodded at him reassuringly and he hesitantly placed the kid down on his floor.

Immediately the little boy wobbly pulled himself up and started walking.

"How the hell.."

"Morgan.. he looks about one.. it's normal, trust me." she smiled at her coworker and kneeled down so she was crouched in front of the little boy. "Hey cutie".

Morgan looked down at the two and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked as she looked up.

"Calling someone. Police.. social services.. we gotta work in a couple of hours and this kid needs to be taken care of" he started to dial when JJ spoke.

"Morgan.. his shoes"

He looked down at JJ who was pointing towards the little boy's feet. "What about them?".

"Maybe there's a note in there? I don't know.. people keep money in them.. why not right? It ensures the safety of it not falling out of a towel or small pocket" she reasoned.

Morgan shut his phone and crouched down beside them. Grabbing the little boy who was standing near his coffee table now he brought him over and sat him down. With care he took his right shoe off his little foot and low and behold, a note.

While the little boy tried to grab the shoe from Morgan, JJ picked up the note and began to read it aloud. "_I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to turn to and you were so nice that day. I know you help people and so I figured maybe you could help me. This is Spencer he's 15 months. I can't take care of him anymore. I tried. I tried really hard but I'm no good for him. Maybe you can be."_

"No name?"

JJ placed the note down on the floor and shook her head "Not signed".

Derek sighed and as he went to flip open his phone again he felt little hands trying to grab it. "Hey hey hey" he pulled his phone back and looked at the boy "Not uh, Spencer. Your shoe you can have back.. this? this is mine". He handed the shoe to the little boy and stood up.

"Who are you calling?" JJ asked as she reached over and touched the small boy's hair and smiled. He really was adorable.

"I don't even know" Morgan flipped his phone shut.

"We could ask around. Maybe someone saw something." she suggested as she stood up.

"At 5 in the morning? I doubt it" he looked down at the little boy who was now playing with his own shoe.

"Got it!" JJ exclaimed and turned towards the door.

"What? ay.. where are you going?" as he saw JJ exit the apartment he grabbed the little boy up and followed after her.

Running up to catch up to her he started walking by her side. Before he could say anything she quickly took off down the stairs and exited the complex. Holding tightly onto the kid and bringing him closer to snuggle against him to keep him warm he exited the building and followed after her. Looking from left to right he spotted her by a group of teenaged kids playing around on skateboards.

Furrowing his brows in confusion he watched as one of the boys handed her a camcorder and looked on as JJ watched the screen of the device in front of her. She smiled and thanked them and made her way back to him with the camera in hand.

"What was that about?" he nodded towards the group.

"Skaters" she explained "I saw them when they got here recording their tricks. I asked them to do some playback and I found her.".

"Found who?" Morgan cocked an eyebrow and looked from JJ to the device in her hands.

"First.." she pointed towards the apartment building and they quickly made their way inside and up the stairs. Once back at the apartment JJ showed Morgan the footage. They watched together as a young brunette teen held a bundle in her arms and walked down the sidewalk and into the apartment building. "So you remember her right?".

Morgan looked taken aback and shook his head slowly.

"Morgan.. that's Nancy Reid. We worked a case involving her back in Vegas. One of the teens linked to Scott Ross."

His eyes widened and he looked from JJ to the boy in his arms. "You're saying...".

"That that child is a product of a known criminal sleeping with an under aged girl? yes I am. We need to tell someone about this." pulling out her cellphone she dialed a number.

Sudden whining interrupted Morgan from saying more and to get to a less noisy area, JJ maneuvered herself out of the room to make her call.

"What are you whining about huh?" he bounced the boy up and down in his arms.

Spencer struggled kicking his little feet about and pushing himself away from Morgan's chest in an effort to be put down. Sighing and giving in, Morgan placed the boy down.

"Spencer Reid huh? No way in hell you're taking on your father's last name. I'd give you mine before I let you wear his."

He looked down and watched the baby pick up his shoe yet again and was surprised this time when he started to speak. Kneeling down immediately he took the shoe from his hand's "What was that?".

"dat"

"Dad?" Morgan looked confused and looked at the shoe.

"dat" Spencer pointed at the object in Derek's hand.

"Oh.. THAT" Morgan smiled. "Was worried for a minute there, kid".

Derek sat Spencer down and picked up his little foot, slipping his shoe back on. Spencer shook his head in disagreement and Morgan looked confused. "You said THAT.. that's what I did".

"no" Spencer shook his head vehemently.

JJ walked back into the room much to Morgan's relief and smiled at the sight of the little boy shaking his head. "Terrible twos are coming up" she commented.

"Not like I'm gonna see those" Morgan grinned back.

"I guess. He really is cute though. Aside from Henry he is THE cutest baby I've ever seen"

"No arguing there. Who'd you call?"

"Hotch. I explained the situation. He wants me to call child services."

Morgan studied JJ carefully after hearing the upset tone. "What? You don't agree?".

"It's just sad. Another kid lost to the system. They aren't gonna find his mother and even if they do, she abandoned him. They won't be giving him back and his father? Don't get me started. The last person this kid needs to be with is Scott Ross.".

Looking down at Spencer, Morgan nodded. "Yeah but what can we do, JJ?"

Sighing, JJ shook her head "I don't know".

_Two hours later_

Morgan and JJ had put Spencer down for a nap and were waiting for child services to arrive. As time neared the beginning of work, Morgan hastily got ready and called the previous number back informing them they'd have to come pick the infant up at the BAU.

Two hours too fucking late.

Morgan woke up Spencer and held the groggy baby as he and JJ exited the apartment. Walking out of the complex it hit him. "Shit.. no car seat".

"Language, Morgan. And lucky you. I got Henry's in my car." JJ smiled and reached out for the baby.

Derek reluctantly handed the kid over but walked with JJ to her car to ensure he was safely put in the seat. "Make sure you lock him in nice and tight".

"Morgan I think I know what I'm doing" she chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah but get that one strap. Yeah just like that. Tighten it a little more.."

"Derek. It's fine. Go." JJ waved him off and watched as he kept looking over his shoulder before getting into his car.

"Jeez. And I thought I was a mama lion" she told Spencer as she tickled his little belly. In turn the baby laughed which caused her to smile.

_BAU bullpen_

"OH. MY. AHHHHHHH BABY"

Morgan looked up as he heard Garcia's voice and smiled. She ran over to him and started right away with the baby talk as she looked at the little boy in his arms. "Whose is he? Can I hold him?".

JJ, who was standing beside Morgan laughed. "Be careful. I barely got to put him IN and take him OUT of the car before Morgan greedily took him back".

"Greedily? ay I just wanted to make sure he was alright" Morgan defended as he reluctantly handed the baby over to Garcia.

"Make sure he was alright? it was a quick ride to work!" JJ exclaimed with a giggle.

Morgan grinned and shook his head "I'm just sayin'. That car seat didn't look too comfortable.".

"Hey.. Henry rides in it all the time and he's fine" JJ defended and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes with a smirk.

Sudden loud crying stopped their banter.

"Oh my.." Garcia tried bouncing the little boy up and down but to no avail, he continued on with his wailing. "I didn't.. I.. I don't know why he's crying".

She handed the boy back to Derek and right as he entered his arms the noise stopped.

"Hmm. Just like Midas.. you my chocolate God, have the touch" Garcia chirped.

JJ laughed and a huge grin appeared on Morgan's face.

Just as the laughter died down Hotch walked into the trio. "What's going on?". Noticing the boy in Morgan's arms he gave Morgan a look "I told JJ to call child services".

"I did" the blonde piped up. "We called.. waited two hours and they still hadn't shown up and it was time to get to the office. We told them to come here.".

Hotch nodded and looked again at the little boy. Spencer smiled and reached out "mama?".

The group broke out in laughter and Hotch's expression stayed the same, only tilting his head slightly.

Not making an effort to reach for the boy, Spencer whined at the lack of contact. Reaching his little arms further he threw his body into it and squirmed to get to Hotch.

"Hotch he wants you" Morgan informed his superior.

"Oh so you'll give him to Hotch?" JJ sounded offended and leaned back with her arms crossed.

"Spencer wants him" he smiled slyly.

"Spencer?" Hotch inquired, looking at Morgan curiously.

"It was on the note" JJ spoke up. "Spencer Reid. Product of what we assume is Nancy Reid and Scott Ross. We refuse to let the name Ross anywhere near him so we're calling him by his mother's maiden name.".

"mama" Spencer whined, reaching out with all he had.

Nodding towards Morgan, Hotch reached out and scooped up the little boy. Spencer immediately snuggled into Hotch's chest, bringing back memories of Jack. Hotch rubbed the child's back.

"We need to decide where to keep him until the CS worker arrives" he informed the three as he continued to sooth the boy.

"Decide? he'll stay at my desk" Morgan stated as if any other option would be absurd.

"Right and if Strauss walks in and you've got an infant at your desk..." Hotch started.

"He can stay in my office"

"He can stay in my bunker"

The girls said simultaneously.

"Not uh" Morgan shook his head. "Hotch it'll be fine. The kid is so small he won't even be seen. I need to keep an eye on him and he'll only let me hold him."

"I just held him, Morgan" Hotch reminded his subordinate.

"He cried right now when Garcia took him" Morgan argued.

"Hey" Garcia broke in, offended.

"Hand him to JJ" Hotch ordered.

Derek slowly gave the kid up and put him in JJ's arms. Not a sound. Hotch cocked an eyebrow at Morgan who sighed. As JJ turned to leave, Spencer looked over her shoulder and cried out, reaching back for Morgan.

With a smirk, Morgan raised an eyebrow at Hotch. Hotch narrowed his eyes at the man and nodded. Happily, Derek trotted over to JJ and reclaimed the little boy and headed for his desk.

Placing Spencer in his lap Morgan started to pick up some files from his desk. Immediately Spencer began to grab for them and attempted to open them before Morgan could. "Not uh, pretty boy. Too gruesome and you're too young". He put the files back on his desk and sat Spencer on top of them. The little boy lifted his hands up to play with Derek's face again and Derek smiled and let him. The kid was really growing on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

**Notes: Because it was asked I should clarify YES Spencer will be a genius in this story. It's just a little hard to write a one year old genius but don't worry with age his little brain starts kicking into gear. Some people might miss Morgan in this chapter.. he's in it but it's focusing a little elsewhere just to show you that yes even as a baby Spencer has the worst luck.**

**To the anons who may or may not be reading my story I'm sorry I had you guys disabled from commenting.. I didn't know. I corrected it though so feel free**

**To my other readers.. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

It was half an hour and scattered files all over the floor later that the CS worker showed up. Morgan found himself not wanting to give the kid over when the time came and Spencer's screaming didn't help matters. Neither did his desperate attempts to reach out for Morgan, it tore his heart apart.

* * *

The screaming, crying child wriggling around in her arms wasn't anything new for Carol. This pretty much defined her job. She placed the little boy into the car seat in her van and got into the car herself. "It's alright Spencer, sweetie. You're gonna be okay.", she looked into the rear-view mirror at the baby and gave her biggest smile to reassure him.

Halfway to the center she got a call and pulled over to take it. "Hey. Yeah. Oh really? hmm what about the space? Doesn't she have five children currently residing in the house? I see. No I didn't know. Ok that's fine.. I'm close anyway. Yeah.. yeah I'll head there right now. Alright okay.. bye". Starting the car back up she slipped the phone back into her coat pocket and drove off. "Looks like you have temporary placement" she smiled into the mirror again looking at the boy and headed in the direction of the new location.

On the way there, Carol talkatively described where and whom he'd be going to. "I'm telling you Spencer, she's a nice lady. Gerty has been working with the system for years. I thought she still had all her kids but apparently you'll only have two other children there with you." the more she talked she noticed the more calm the little boy seemed to be. Probably not so much because of her words and what she was saying but more due to the fact that it soothed him to be talked to.

Pulling up into the Keen's driveway she put the car in park and got out, quickly making her way to get Spencer. Walking up the sidewalk aside the driveway she arrived at the door and waited after her knock.

"Carol.. would you look at him!" Gerty Keen, an older woman in her early forties answered the door. Looking slightly disheveled with her brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head she smiled and reached out for the child.

Carol smiled and handed the baby, whom she noticed was clinging for dear life onto her, to the older lady. "He's a little wary of being handed off. He had this initial reaction when I first went to hold him too and now look at him not wanting to let go." she explained in an attempt to reassure the woman.

"It's fine it's fine. I've had all kinds of kids here in my care, you know I know everything there is to know about the little ones". Rocking the little boy in her arms she looked down at him and smiled, running a hand over his head softly and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course. Okay well I better get going. Bye, Spencer" she reached over and gently rubbed his little arm "I'll see you later okay?". Looking back up at Gerty she smiled and walked away.

Gerty Keen closed the door and entered further into her house into the living room. She placed the baby onto the floor near the tv and walked into the kitchen. Setting up the old highchair she placed it near the dining table and got to work on fixing a bottle and grabbing a jar of baby food out of the fridge.

Returning to the living room she picked up the infant and placed him into the chair and handed him the bottle which he drank greedily and began feeding him. After his meal she put the boy back in front of the tv and went upstairs.

* * *

Derek Morgan sat at his desk working on case files, trying his best to get this morning's events out of his head. Sighing, he lifted his hands to his face and attempted to rub away the stress. They weren't taking a case today and so the day was filled with a lot of time to catch up on paperwork and a lot of time to think.

"What's up with you?" Prentiss asked as she looked up from the folder in her hand.

"Nothin'. I've been up since 5. I'm tired." it wasn't a full lie.

Prentiss nodded. "I can't believe someone would leave you a kid".

"Tell me about it" he grunted.

"I didn't get to see him but I heard he was cute"

"Yeah Garcia and JJ were in love with the kid"

"Garcia and JJ? No I heard from Hotch"

Derek howled in laughter "What? Hotch Hotch? Our Hotch? Stoic.. unblinking, never showed emotion a day in his life, Hotch?".

Prentiss smirked and nodded "That would be the one".

"I can't believe it" he said, grinning.

"Said he reminded him of Jack at that age" the dark haired agent explained as she smiled at her colleague's obvious amusement.

* * *

Entering the Keen household, Andy looked around. He was a little short on cash and figured maybe Gerty could spot him, she had in the past. Walking into the living room he detected the little boy's presence right away. "Hey there. Who are you? Gerty got herself another kid?" he walked over and squated down in front of the child who was standing by the couch attempting to crawl up.

"Here let me help you" Andy lifted the little boy up and situated him onto the sofa. "There we go" he ruffled his hair and got up, patting his shirt pocket down he reached in and took out a pack of smokes. Retrieving his lighter from his pocket he lit the cigarette up and took a drag.

His gaze dropped back down to the tot and he watched him for awhile. For a moment he wondered if he was his. He'd been seeing Gerty for awhile now and before he dropped off the face of the earth he had heard about a pregnancy but chalked it up to a nosy town being bored. Could Gerty even get pregnant anymore? He knew he'd have no problem getting someone pregnant, he was only twenty five so it was possible. However Gerty was in her forties and hadn't he heard something about it being a problem after somewhere in the thirties?

Examining the kid's face he shrugged his shoulders and thought against it. It wasn't his appearance that didn't match, Andy was tall and lean with brown hair, he could easily pass for the little boy's father to a stranger's eye, it was the age of the child that didn't seem to coincide. He knew he had been gone long but he hadn't been gone THAT long. Plus the kid was too cute to be Gerty's. Yeah his half of the genes could probably produce this good looking of a kid, no doubt but he highly doubted a kid this cute belonged to his "girl".

Her children themselves were no lookers and to be honest neither was Gerty. She wasn't horrible, not the worst he'd ever seen but she wasn't anywhere near what he'd typically go for, maybe in her younger days. She did take care of him though and there was a lot to say for that. Even when she didn't have it she'd spot him whatever green he needed.

"Look what the cat dragged in". Gerty came down the stairs, holding tightly onto the railing.

Andy looked up in her direction and smiled "Hey baby".

"Where have you been?". She walked over to him and reached past him picking up Spencer and putting him back on the floor "You are not an animal you will not crawl on the furniture".

"Yeah I don't even know how he got up there" Andy sucked in his lips and stretched his arm out towards her face where he gently caressed her cheek.

"Little shit unfortunately can move around a lot at this age. It's why I don't take them in but I got a call and I needed the money so.."

The younger man nodded. "Speaking of money.. I'm a little late on a payment and I need it before the 9th".

Gerty pulled away, leaving his hand hanging in the air where her cheek used to be. He slowly brought his hand down and left it at his side as he looked at her expectantly.

"I don't have much" she spat out quickly, scowling.

Andy looked from her to the kid who was now walking towards the tv. "You just told me you took the kid in for the money".

"I don't get it all right away that's not how it works" she pushed past him and went into the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes and groaning he followed after her. As he entered the kitchen he noticed and heard the slamming of cupboards. "Baby.. I just need a little".

"That's all you ever need. Money. It's always about fucking money. When was the last time you spent the night here?" another cupboard door slammed.

Andy carefully walked over to her and gently took her wrists in his hands pulling her away from the kitchen shelves. "Was planning on doing that tonight".

Narrowing her eyes she looked him in the face "Yeah after I give you the money".

"What the fuck is it with you Gerty?" he snapped "Nothing I do is good enough for you. Nothing I do is right" he screamed.

Hysterical screaming from the other room had Andy looking back over his shoulder. "Shit" he ran over and scooped up the sobbing, screeching baby and held him to his chest. "FUCK Gerty!".

The older woman came into the room and looked at the younger man "What?".

He held the little boy's hand up and showed her the mark. "He stuck his fucking hand in the VCR. Don't you watch these kids.".

Gerty took a quick look and shrugged her shoulders "It's just a scratch he'll be fine".

"He needs to be changed" Andy noted. "What the fuck are they paying you here for?".

"Get the fuck out of my house" with all her might she began pushing the man towards the door.

Stumbling backwards, holding the child Andy tried to balance himself as his back hit the door. Yanking his arm forward and swinging the door open she pushed him out "Don't come back" she snarled.

For a few moments the younger man just stared at the closed wooden door. Looking at the kid in his arms the little boy looked at him with tearful doe eyes. Andy pounded on the door. "I'm still holding the fucking kid, Gerty."

From behind the door he could hear her shouts "You think I don't take care of him. You think I'm not capable. You take care of the little brat!".

Andy stood gawking at the door. Gerty had fucking lost her mind. What the fuck was he supposed to do with the kid? He debated leaving it on her porch step but left to his own devices he had already got himself hurt once, the last thing he needed on his concious was hearing the kid walked into the street and got run over. Which of course would be exactly what happened because by the time Gerty's useless ass opened the door the boy would be gone. Cursing himself for not planning the whole situation better he walked to his truck. Opening the passenger side door he placed the kid in and buckled him up as best as he could, which wasn't a success. His body was too small and the straps were too loose. Going over to the driver's side he got in and started up the car "What the fuck am I gonna do with you?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

**Notes: Lots o' cussing in this chapter**

**I know sometimes it's annoying when another character has a big part in the story but I swear that's not the case here. I just had to give a CERTAIN character in this chapter some background so when they appear later you won't be like "Who the fuck was that? Where did that person come from?". **

**Just trust me on this one it'll make sense in later chapters.**

**I know it may not seem like it based off of this part of the story but it for sure is MORGAN and REID centric with tons more cute moments. But what's a story without all the drama, right?**

**In this chapter we see some more of what a handful Spencer is. And Morgan gets a surprise phone call that may just change things.  
**

* * *

"Got to get to work. I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." he looked over at the baby in the passenger's seat who was taking it upon himself to untangle himself from the straps. "Stop that".

The little boy looked at him and wrinkled his nose "dat".

"What are you a parrot?" Andy's lips quirked. Driving down the street he saw the garage and pulled in "I need fucking money and you need to be changed".

Spencer continued his mission of getting himself loose which was quickly becoming fairly easy. Parking the car, Andy got out and rushed over to the passenger's side and yanked the kid out. Strolling further into the garage he scanned the room for the answer to his current problem. This kid needed to be changed and he'd be damned if he did it. He didn't even have anything to do it with. _'The system has to be beyond fucked to leave a child in that woman's care'._

Not comprehending how Gerty was possibly able to keep the other children she raised alive with how fucking sick in the head she was was blowing Andy's mind.

Spotting his target he strode over to her. "I need a favor".

"Do I look like the kind of person who does favors?"

Looking her up and down he grinned. Her white wifebeater was covered in mechanic's oil, her loose ponytail was falling apart and the slacks were hanging past her hip exposing a pair of her boyfriend's boxers she threw on.

"The kid needs to be changed" he leaned forward and tried to hand the little boy over.

"What are you deaf? Wha'd I just say?" narrowing her eyes she turned and walked away.

Spencer, just wanting to be let down started squirming in the man's arms. Andy tightened his grip which caused the kid to whine and cry out.

"You wanna tell me why you brought a kid here?"

Andy turned his glare from the kid to the man who now stood in front of him. "It's Gerty's. Listen Dom I need your help. You gotta get Dex to help me out here." he nodded towards the little boy in his hands.

Dominic cocked an eyebrow "What's the problem?".

"The kid needs a new diaper. I don't have money. And I don't know the first thing about kids in general let alone a baby." as he finished his tiny rant of an explanation, Spencer started to whine louder causing Andy to grimace.

Annoyed at the man's reaction, Dominic took it upon himself and moved closer, grabbing the baby from the younger man's possession and lifted him up to smell him. Spencer wriggled and cried trying to reach back out to Andy who smirked and walked away. Dominic took the little boy further into the garage and towards his car. "Dex" he yelled out as he looked into his vehicle.

The slim brunette walked over to him and peered into his car trying to see what he was looking at. "What's up?".

"I need you to watch the kid"

"What?"

Dominic gave her a look and she sighed. "Dom.. I'm not watching Andy's fucking kid".

"It's not for him" he handed the crying little boy over and got into his car.

Before she could argue further he drove off out of the garage. "Fuckin' fuck" she cursed under her breath. She took a look at the small human crying in her arms and cringed. "Okay okay.. shhhh shhhh". She tried bouncing him up and down in her arms but it did nothing to calm him. "Stop crying everything's fine". His squirming started back up and she put him down.

Spencer marched over to a nearby toolbox and dug inside. "Hey hey hey!" Dex ran up and took his little hands out of the box and pushed it away. "What do you think you're doing?".

"dat" Spencer pointed towards the tools in the box and looked flustered.

"I don't know what that means but that is not yours" she pointed at the toolbox.

A cellphone ringing caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder at Andy answering his phone. "Yeah. No. You're the fucking one who kicked us both out. Yeah you can come get him. Alright.. ALRIGHT.. shit. Bye.".

"What was that about?" she nodded towards his cell.

Andy walked over and stared down at the little boy. "Gerty wants the kid back. Spencer back.".

"Bitch is psychotic. I know you need money and a place to crash but have some fucking respect for yourself. She's hardly got a dime for herself let alone YOU. And what's with the kid? Why do you even have him and better yet why am I being forced to watch him?". Dex looked up at Andy from her crouched position where she was holding onto Spencer's little arm to keep him from moving forward towards the tools.

"I don't know. I just saw her for the first time in months. I didn't even know she had the kid or even his name until two seconds ago when she said it on the phone. I went over there for some cash and she flipped out on me and pushed me and the kid out of the house."

Dex looked at him skeptically. "Again.. like I said.. she's psychotic".

"Yeah" he looked past Dex and at the little boy by the side of her "Spencer" he called out trying to gain the boy's attention "Spencer". The little boy was fixated on the toolbox.

"He's not a dog" the brunette huffed.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't know his own name. SPENCER." he tried again and this time the little boy looked over. Andy smiled smugly and reached into his pocket taking out his phone. He handed it to the little boy who beamed.

Dex laughed "He's gonna end up deleting all your contacts or breaking your phone and you're gonna kill him".

Right as Andy decided to question what he just did they heard a car pulling in and looked up to see Dominic driving back in.

The older muscular man got out of the car with a couple of bags in hand and knelt down near the huddled group and put the bags down beside him.

"Wha'd you get?" Dex tried looking over to see what was inside the bags.

"Things he needed" Dom looked around and when he couldn't find anything he thought appropriate he pulled off his shirt and laid it on the floor. Andy and Dex looked at each other in confusion and back at Dom as he grabbed the boy and laid him down onto the shirt. He pulled a bag of diapers out of the plastic bag and ripped it open.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Dex questioned warily.

Dom gave her a look and pulled the baby's pants down and got to work on his task.

"I'm never having kids" she complained as she saw the mess.

Dominic chuckled and as he finished up he pulled up the little boy's pants and stood him up. Right away Spencer started to walk off. Dom watched him make his way over to the toolbox and got up off his knees and walked over to join him. "So why do you have the kid?".

Dex smiled and looked at Andy already knowing the answer, having asked the question earlier herself.

"Gerty kicked me out and I happened to be holding the kid when she did it. She's coming over right now to get him."

Dom nodded and watched as Spencer tried to reach into the box. He grabbed the boy's little hands and closed the box. When Spencer whined, Dom raised an eyebrow and opened the box up, the whining stopped. He closed it again and it started back up only to stop again when he closed it. Andy laughed and shook his head. Dex looked more than amused "He's got potential. Imagine the manipulating he could do with that little face.".

Night arrived and Gerty still hadn't shown up at the shop. During the day the three adults each took turns taking care of Spencer while each working on their respective vehicles. Most of the time having Spencer sitting in the backseats of the cars they were working on so they could keep a better eye on him and know where he was. They learned instantly that, left unattended, even for a second, this little boy had a habit of wandering.

When he was finally off the clock Andy scooped the boy up and let the others say their goodbyes to the child before getting into his truck and taking off back towards Gerty's.

* * *

Morgan was just about to leave the office when he got a call. "Morgan. You sure? Alright I'm on my way." he flipped his phone shut and raced out the glass doors. Once out of the building Morgan hopped into his car and headed towards the police station.

* * *

Inside the building, Morgan used his badge as access and was led towards the the jail cell.

"What are you doing here?" the young girl stood up and walked towards the bars. "Where's Spencer?" she tried looking past him.

"He's with child services" Derek stepped forward.

"WHAT" the girl's eyes widened. "What the fuck did you do?" she spat.

"Why did you leave your son at my door, Nancy?" Morgan asked calmly.

"Why did you give my son over to CPS?" Nancy shot back angrily. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen?".

"Who did that to you?" Morgan nodded towards her face.

Nancy narrowed her eyes and huffed, turning around to go back to sit on the bench. "Who do you think?".

"Is Ross here?"

"Nope but his friends are. He got them to beat the shit out of me for taking "HIS" kid. "HIS". He doesn't even fucking like him or me yet when I leave he loses his shit"

"Why'd you leave the kid at my door?"

"I knew.. well I THOUGHT you'd protect him. Apparently I was wrong." Nancy put her face into her hands.

"What's he need protecting from?"

"Oh you can't be that dense. You know what Scott is. I'd never let him harm my child but there's some things you just can't fucking control in life. He beats on me.. he beats on him. He's ONE. He manhandles him like a rag doll, the same way he treats me. I thought by just getting out of there and leaving Spencer with you that you could protect him and Scott would never be able to find him. Even if he found me he'd never know I left him with you. You could have taken care of him." she rubbed her face and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Beats on him?" Morgan was furious. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to harm the little boy who had been with him earlier.

"Yes. He hits him and he hurts him and I ALWAYS.. ALWAYS jump in and stop him and get my ass handed to me doing so but I don't care. I'd die for that little boy and I probably WILL once Scott gets a hold of me. Because even if he doesn't like us.. I took something that was his. But now.. now what the fuck was it for? I got him away from that monster just so you could put him in fucking child services hands. Do you know how they treat those kids? What kind of homes they put them in?" Nancy groaned and stood up.

"You left him at a door" Morgan started.

"An FBI agent's door!" she countered, pacing. "How was I to know you'd toss him off to CPS?".

"What did you want me to do? raise him? with my job?"

"Have you been fucking listening? YES. Yes that's what I wanted! Now it's too late. Scott's boys saw me they know I'm here. He's probably headed here now. FUCK." as the last word left her mouth she pounded her first into the wall.

"AY" Morgan yelled in a scold "Don't do that".

"You need to get him. You need to get him out of there.. FUCK I don't know. He's not safe there. He's safe with you. Please." Nancy looked at the agent with pleading eyes. "If Scott gets to him...".

"He won't. He's safe where he is." Morgan assured her.

* * *

After knocking on the door Andy waited with the child held in between his chest and his right arm. He was holding the plastic bags, supplies courtesy of Dom, in his left hand. Becoming impatient he lifted his hand with the plastic bags and used it to knock again.

The door slowly opened and Gerty peeked her head out. "What do you want?".

"To deliver the kid. Where the fuck were you? You said you were coming to pick him up." Andy pushed his way past her and entered the house, putting Spencer down and taking the plastic bags to the kitchen.

"Tired of him already?" she grinned.

"He's not my responsibility. I'M not getting paid for him you are." she started to talk again but he waved her off and rushed out of the house. Shutting the door behind him and racing to his car. He didn't want to spend a minute more than necessary with her psycho ass.

Once the door shut, Gerty turned her attention towards the one year old. "You need a bath" she scowled. Lifting the little boy into her arms she marched up the stairs with him.

* * *

"Just get me out of here. I need to get my son back." Nancy gripped the bars tightly and looked up at Morgan.

"You were arrested for a reason I can't just get you out and I already told you Spencer is fine"

"He was fine with you. Who knows who the fuck he's with now!" Nancy let out a deep breath and let her forehead fall onto the metal bars. "Could you please just go check on him at least? I trust your judgement. If you see him and you can come back and tell me he's fine I'll quit bitching. Deal?".

Morgan shook his head, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck "Fine".

* * *

While in the bathroom, Gerty turned on the bathwater and waited for the tub to fill. Spencer sat on the tiled floor examining it. A loud knock coming from the front door had her leaving the room.

* * *

The phone call from the FBI agent surprised Carol. It surprised her more when he requested to go and see the child she had placed earlier. Agreeing to meet up with him after hearing his concerns and more of the background story of the little boy, she got ready and headed for their get-together.

* * *

Spencer had his little palm flat on the floor feeling the cool tile when the bathroom door creaked back open.

"Hey, Spencer. Did you miss daddy?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

**NOTES: I'm not a genius on how kids act at this age but I'm basing Spencer's ability to speak/understand things on the level he does by a two year old I actually knew. Plus Spence is a genius.**

**Time jump! Just a short one. But some scenes give you an idea about what's been going on in that year. Plus I needed Spencer at an age where he could interact more with Derek when the time came.**

**Chapter 4 is a drag but things start to look up in chapter 5!**

**WARNING: CHILD ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER  
**

* * *

_One year later_

"Spencer knock it off" Scott yelled over his shoulder as he sat on the couch sipping his bottle of beer.

The two year old ceased his actions.

"I don't think I can do this" the nameless woman got up from her knees, between his knees, and stood up. "Don't you have another room we can go into?"

Scott threw his head back and sighed. "Just do your job. I paid you for your mouth but not to talk.".

The woman scoffed "I can't do my job with a fucking kid in the room. Get him out and then we'll do the kind of talking you're interested in.".

"What are you fuckin' making demands?" Scott pushed himself up off the couch and grabbed the woman's arm. He roughly dragged her out of the room and threw her out the door. "Don't fucking come back here".

Slamming the door shut Scott kicked it and zipped himself back up. Turning his attentions towards the toddler he glowered. Spencer looked up at his father and tilted his head. "How many fucking times have I told you to keep quiet tonight huh?" stomping forward he grabbed the little boy's arm and yanked him closer to him delivering what seemed like an unlimited amount of swats to his backside.

Spencer cried, screaming at the top of his lungs and tried to pull away. "If you EVER fuck with daddy's special time again I'm gonna find your fucking whore of a mommy and slit her throat do you understand me?".

The sobbing toddler shrieked and shook his head no "n-not ma-ma-mommy".

Spencer really couldn't remember his mommy but his daddy always talked about her. Always threatened to harm her whenever he did something his father considered to be wrong. He didn't exactly know who she was but he knew he didn't want her to be hurt.

* * *

Sixteen year old Nancy wandered into the corner's pub. Sizing up the place she passed some tables until she got to one where a heavy-set man was seated. The heavily tattooed man with the bandana looked up at her with a smirk. "What the hell do you want?".

"What the fuck do you think I want?" she snapped. "Where is he?".

The biker took another gulp of his beer and grinned "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Listen asshole. I've been looking for you lame fucks for a year now. Just fucking tell me where he is and I won't turn your sorry ass in and send you back to prison to resume your role as Cutler's bitch" she leaned onto the table and got in his face.

The older man gritted his teeth. "You're a nasty little bitch. No wonder he left your ass behind.".

"I don't have time for your shit, Jaz. WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" she slammed her hands onto the table, causing other patrons in the bar to look their way.

"I don't know where the fuck your runt is or who has him you paranoid bitch. But I don't have shit to do with it so fuck off before I pretty up your face again like last time." Jaz grabbed his beer and chugged it back.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of the lowlife in the bar she stormed off and exited the pub. Pulling out her cellphone she flipped it open and hit speed dial 1. "I need you here. One of Scott's guys is here. No I already confronted him and he claims he doesn't know shit but I know he does.. just get here so you can scare the crap out of him. Just COME and hurry I don't know how much longer he's gonna be here. Yeah.. the place from last week." she shut the phone and stuck it back in her pocket.

Nancy stepped back into the bar and watched the inked man like a hawk from a table near the door. About fifteen minutes later, Derek Morgan walked into the bar. Nancy hurried over to him and pointed the man out.

Walking up to the biker, Morgan kicked the back of his chair before appearing in front of him.

The man started to rise from his seat "What the fuck, motherfucker?". All intentions of kicking the dark agent's ass to a bloody pulp vanished as the man pulled out his badge. Jaz sat back down with a smirk. "What do you want, pig?".

"The whereabouts of Scott Ross" Morgan eyed the man viciously.

Jaz leaned back and laughed "No idea who that is".

"Listen motherfucker I just want my kid back!" Nancy snapped.

Morgan reached his hand out and held the teenager back. "What do you bikers want with a kid anyway huh? Kind of ruin the vibe don't they. Drags your style down don't you think?" Morgan smirked. "Or is that what you're all about now. The infamous Scott Ross is playing susie homemaker? Not a good look for you guys if your boss would rather play house than be out with his boys".

Jaz smiled "How do you even know the kid's still alive?".

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Nancy jumped across the table, knocking down the bottles of liquor scattered above it and made aim for Jaz's throat.

Morgan pulled her off while Jaz laughed, rubbing his neck in the spots where her hands just squeazed. "I don't know where they are. But I do know you'll never find them.".

Holding the wriggling teen back with one arm he used his other to pound a fist onto the table "If I find out you knew where the kid was I'll make sure you go back and never get out of prison".

Jaz chuckled. "Promises promises".

* * *

_A month later, February_

Scott walked into a liquor store, a brown mopped hair toddler following behind him.

The man at the cash register greeted Ross with a smile and then frowned as he spotted the kid "Is he okay?".

"He's fine" Scott replied curtly.

The cashier took in the bruises painting the little boy's arms where his sleeves were rolled up.

"Quit looking at my fucking kid alright?" The biker snapped as he noticed the man's lingering gaze.

The man nodded and looked away quickly. He knew Scott Ross and he knew better than to not listen to him. He'd known people who HAD and well that's why he didn't know them anymore.

Scott bought some liquor and smokes and dragged the boy out of the store after throwing some cash onto the counter.

* * *

_Later that night_

Dex sighed and planted her feet into the ground. "How long do we have to be here again?".

"Not long, relax. It's a quick meeting. The other girls will be around to keep you company." the Italian smiled at his girlfriend, mockingly.

The slim brunette socked him in the arm "Yeah the biker's bitches".

The dark haired man laughed. "Yeah that would be them. Don't worry about it, babe. I'll make it quick.".

Dex narrowed her eyes and nodded.

The two walked up the sidewalk and knocked once before being let into the dingy torn up house.

Kenny and Dex parted as a couple of bikers offered him a beer and lured him into the kitchen. Looking around Dex noticed a few of the biker's ho-bags and sneered. Locating the couch she went over and took a seat, the tv was blaring. In her attempt to find the remote she looked in between the cushions and around the couch. Not being able to locate it, she leaned over the side of the couch to check if maybe it fell on the floor.

"Oh.. hey" spotting a little boy kneeling on the floor she saw the remote in his hands. Thinking of her best plan of action to get the device into her hands she smiled, trying to buy time.

"hi" he smiled up at her and then quickly diverted his attention to the floor.

"Can I have that?" she tried. Where her plans of master manipulation to get the remote went was unknown to her.

"yeah" he handed the remote out and she reached over and took it.

"Thank you" her initial intention was to force a smile but she found it coming genuinely as she looked at his little face.

"yo welcome" he beamed before shyly turning his attention back again to the floor.

"I'm not much of a kid person but.. do you want to sit with me?" she raised an eyebrow as she raised the offer.

"ok" he nodded and scurried up to get onto the couch.

"You know you're cute for a little human.. and to be honest a lot better company than those slags woulda been" she pointed towards the group of women gathered at the opposite end of the room.

Spencer looked over to where she was pointing and sucked his lips in.

"Who are you?"

Dex turned her head to her right and looked up at the sound of the voice. Standing, leaning against the archway of a door was a tall, slender man with light hair.

"Who wants to know?"

"daddy" Spencer answered her question.

Dex looked back to her left and at the little boy in confusion and then back at the man. "This is your kid?".

The lean man nodded "Yeah why. He annoying you? Need me to take care of it?".

Cocking an eyebrow at the man she squinted her eyes "Take care of it?".

"Beat his little ass till he feels just as sorry as he'll say he is" he nodded towards the little boy.

"You're fucking sick" she spat disgustedly.

"Close. Scott." he introduced himself.

Before she could respond she heard Kenny's voice coming from the other room as he walked into the one she was in. "Babe let's go".

"Babe?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Thank God" Dex ignored Scott and got up from the couch, hurrying over to her boyfriend.

Looking back she frowned at the thought of the cutest most tolerable toddler she'd ever seen or experienced being left with the abusive douchebag who he had to call a father.

Scott noticed the look and smiled "Oh don't worry.. I'll take _good_ care of him".

* * *

In the car on their drive back to their apartment Dex stopped tapping her fingers atop her knee and looked at her boyfriend. "I'd say that kid looked familiar but I don't really know any kids".

Kenny took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at his girlfriend "There's no way you know that kid".

Dex scoffed "Well obviously. I'm just saying. He was damn cute though and not even annoying.".

Kenny laughed. "Yeah he's cute and poor kid can't afford to be annoying".

Groaning Dex looked out the passenger's side window "Abusive asshole. Wonder which whore biker-bitch thought it was a good idea to breed with that thing.".

"She wasn't a whore. A stupid kid maybe. Literally a kid. Can't remember her exact age but she was pretty fuckin' young."

"You know her?.. knew her? whatever"

"Yeah she used to hang around a lot with that crew. She was Scott's main girl."

"Was? what happened? she hit puberty and he left?"

"Actually she left. I don't know all the details just that there was a savage hunt for her when she took off with the kid."

"Then why is the kid with him?"

"He found her. Well the kid he found. Never quite found her but once he found his son he didn't care enough to continue the search. He was done with her anyway."

"Wait.. so she took off with the kid and the kid was found with no sign of her? How the hell does that work?" she looked at him skeptically. "You can just tell me if he killed her."

Kenny looked back at her furrowing his brows "Like I said I don't know the details. I don't think he killed her."

Dex threw her head back and leaned back into the passenger's seat. Thoughts of the little boy flooding her mind.

* * *

_March_

Morgan had just exited the jet, getting back from a week long case when he got the phone call. "Morgan. Slow down. What? I'm coming.". Flipping the phone shut he looked at Hotch. His boss nodded and Morgan took off.

They had finished the case, all that was left was paperwork and Hotch was more than capable of taking care of it.

About twenty minutes later Morgan found himself at a park nearby his apartment. Waiting on the bench was one Nancy Reid. "What happened?" he asked as he approached her.

"This biker chick.. Kitty.. she saw him" as Nancy spoke she seemed daze and far away.

"Saw him... where?" Morgan sat down next to her.

"At a get-together.. meeting.. whatever. She saw Spencer. She said she wasn't paying much attention to "the kid" but that he was hard to miss with Scott yelling at him every few minutes." she continued to speak in what seemed like shock.

"Nancy look at me" he waited for the girl to turn her attention towards him and then finished "We're gonna find him. Where did she say this place was?".

Nancy shook herself back into reality "She uhm.. she said it was a run down house in some shitty part of town. She gave me the address. I have it. Derek... a month.. this happened last month. What if he's not there anymore.. what if.."

"Ay.. ay look at me. I'm gonna check it out. Regardless I'm gonna find him. I need you to give me the address."

"Why are you even still helping me? It's been over a year. I thought you people gave up if things went past a fucking week." she turned to look at him and fished the paper she was given out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Because this was brought to my door. Because I held the kid. Because I know the kid and I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch have him." Derek groaned and put his head into his hands.

Nancy nodded, though he couldn't see and placed a hand on his back "I'm glad you're helping. I couldn't do this without you. Now get your ass up and let's go get my kid." she stood up and pulled at his arm.

"Not uh.. you're not going"

"Like hell I'm not"

"You're not putting yourself in danger. This is my job I know what I'm doing. I deal with criminals on an every day basis..I know what they're capable of.. not uh you aren't coming with me."

"Yeah well I fucked one and gave birth to it's spawn. I think it's safe to say I know what I'm doing here."

"Nancy you aren't going. You claim to trust me. Actions speak louder than words. Stay behind.. don't follow me. Show me that much of this trust."

The teen shook her head and took a step back looking defeated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I need to find him".

* * *

"DAMNT, SPENCER" Scott roared as he stomped through the living room. "Where the fuck is it? Where did you put it?".

Hearing his father's angry voice, Spencer quickly tried to hide.

Finding nowhere to run he backed himself into the corner of the bedroom and then slithered down underneath the bed.

"You're gonna get it bad, boy"

Crying and shaking in fear Spencer covered his little ears and pressed his face onto the floor.

Scott came into the bedroom and dragged the little boy out from underneath the bed while the child shrieked. "You stupid little shit" Scott began to unbuckle his belt "I told you not to play with my shit!" he yelled in a snarl.

"I did'n I did'n" Spencer tried to explain to his father that he didn't touch his stuff. In truth he had no idea what he was even talking about.

Scott pulled his belt off and wrapped it into a loop. Yanking the boy off the floor he pulled him up and gripped onto his arm tightly before the first swing made contact.

* * *

Knocking on the door had Scott lazily pull himself off the couch. Staggering over to the door he opened it and smiled. "Need something?".

"You in a casket. Where is he?"

Scott found himself being pushed inside and shoved against a wall. The familiar cold feel of handcuffs being placed tightly on his wrists. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about".

Morgan grabbed the back of the man's shirt and maneuvered him around the room as he scanned it. Dragging him along with him while he checked out all the rooms he taunted and prodded the man. Slamming him against walls as he made his way through the place.

"This is police brutality" Scott grinned through a bloody mouth.

"This ain't shit. Trust me you'll know when I've touched you." he threw the man into the bedroom and saw it. A small form curled up near the bed. Releasing his hold on the man by throwing him to the floor and kicking the door shut he raced over to the little boy and checked for a pulse.

The boy's breathing was ragged and when Derek lifted up his shirt he saw the bruises clouding his pale skin. Checking out his back he saw the welts that seemed to go lower. "You son of a bitch" Derek growled as he looked over at a laughing Scott, laying on the floor.

"Spencer" Derek caressed his cheek and took a good look at the kid. He looked a little different from last time he saw him. His features more finely shaped and his hair just a tad shorter but still the brown mop he remembered. His little body looked taller and stronger than his previous one year old self.

Spencer's eyes snapped open and they were just the same. Those big expressive doe eyes. Immediately Spencer began to cry and call out for his daddy.

"Get the fuck away from my kid" Scott snarled from the floor looking over at the two.

"Spencer it's alright. I'm the police. You know what the police is right?" Derek removed his hand from the child's face to give him his space.

The little boy nodded.

"I'm gonna pick you up now and take you out of here ok? But I'm gonna be real careful cause I know you're hurt. Can you let me pick you up?" Derek tried to study the boy's face.

Spencer nodded and Derek let out a sigh of relief. He carefully, gently picked up the child, placing one arm under the boy's knees and the other under his arms. He slowly walked the toddler out of the house and softly placed him in the backseat of his car. Running back into the house he quickly retrieved Scott and dragged him out, throwing him into the passenger's seat. For a moment he debated throwing him in the trunk but wanting to avoid traumatizing Spencer any further thought against it.

Driving to the hospital he yanked out his phone and pressed speed dial 2. Relaying all the information about everything that took place to the person on the other end of the line he hung up and parked his car in front of the big white building. Cautiously he took the little boy out of the backseat and locked the car. Once inside the building he flashed his badge and handed the child off to a male nurse, explaining the situation.

Wanting to follow but knowing he had to deal with the Ross situation he ran back outside and towards his car. Angry and fuming he wanted nothing more than to bash the guy's skull in. Lucky for him, the moment he made it to his car and yanked the passenger's side door open was the moment he saw Hotch pulling up. Hotch quickly parked next to him and got out. "Hotch this son of a bitch.." Morgan slammed his palm on his car.

"Morgan. Where's the child?" Hotch looked from the criminal in his subordinate's car to his subordinate himself.

"They're checking him out. This piece of shit beat him. He's fucking two, Hotch. He's got welts and bruises all over his damn body." Morgan's voice began to rise and Hotch put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Morgan go inside and stay with the boy I'll deal with Ross"

Morgan narrowed his eyes and looked from Hotch to Scott Ross. He wanted to deal with this fuck himself but he desperately wanted to be there for the kid. Reluctantly nodding his head he turned and hurried off back inside the building.

"Scott Ross.." Hotch began but was cut off.

Scott smiled "Aaron Hotchner. Nice to see you again. Right on time actually. I do need a good lawyer right about now.".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

**NOTE: I apologize for the grammatical/punctuation errors you will most definitely find in this chapter. It has never been my strong point. I'm in discussions and in the process of looking for a BETA. So if who I have in mind falls through if you wanna volunteer let me know.**

**&&& On that note PLEASE REVIEW.  
**

* * *

The drive to the hospital was rode in silence. Nancy lay resting with the passenger's side seat leaned as far back as it would go. She hadn't seen him yet but there was an odd sense of peace knowing where he was and who he was with. Closing her eyes she thought about the last time she saw him and the last words she said, that last kiss. Frowning, she vowed to herself she would never leave him again.

As she pulled up into the parking lot, Carol scanned the area for a spot to park. Once she found one she got out of the car and waited for the teen to do the same.

The young brunette exited the vehicle and speedily made her way to the white building passing the young CS worker on her way.

Carol hastily followed to catch up. They walked down the hospital corridors together, Nancy taking out her cellphone and checking her texts to make sure she was headed the right way.

Stopping at the first door by the corner near the drinking fountain she looked through the slim, rectangular window and smiled. Slowly opening the door she silently walked in and beamed at the agent.

Morgan was sitting on the hospital bed with his legs hanging off the side talking to the two year old who sat beside him. He nodded towards the teen when she entered in acknowledgment and gestured for her to take a seat nearby.

Deciding to keep her distance and give the three of them some time, Carol waited by the doorway. Close enough to be in hearing distance but far away enough to not crowd them.

Spencer looked at the two new guests warily and scooted closer to Morgan.

Noticing the action, Nancy winced. Standing up she bit by bit walked closer to the bed and tried to make herself seem as less threatening as possible. "Spencer..".

The little boy looked at her.

"Do you remember me?" she looked at him hopefully.

Spencer shook his head.

Nancy bit her bottom lip to help keep her emotions in check. She really didn't expect him to remember her but she had hoped he might. Being a first time mother she didn't know exactly all the rules and heard something about a bond but she was pretty sure her dropping her one year old off on an FBI agent's doorstep didn't do any favors to help strengthen it.

"That's okay, baby" she reached out to touch his head and flinched when he shrunk back.

"Hey hey little man. It's alright. She's not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. You got that?" Derek gently rubbed the boy's arm.

Spencer sucked in his lips and crawled on top of Morgan, sitting himself in his lap. He didn't know why but he felt safe with this man. He was big, bigger than his daddy and he looked strong but he was so gentle that any fear Spencer previously had as his first impression had vanished.

Derek ruffled the kid's hair and a huge smile appeared on his face. Carol took note of this and filed it away in her head, after all the little boy had been through she knew he might react negatively to new people and seeing him reacting positively to a certain agent had her brain working in ways to use this to an advantage. All that mattered to her right now was the safety and health of this little boy and whatever comfort she could give him, that she was able to, she would.

Nancy looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow to an unspoken question she had. Knowing exactly it was she wanted to ask he looked towards Carol. Carol caught on pretty quickly, hearing the conversation and watching Nancy's gaze and nodded. Nancy saw the approval and took a deep breath before starting. "Spencer... it's ok that you don't remember me because you were too little but I'm.." the teen cleared her throat, finding it suddenly difficult to get this out "I'm your.. Spencer I'm your mommy".

The little boy tilted his head and a frown appeared on his face before a big smile replaced it "my mommy?" he practically squealed. Nancy wanted to cry, nodding frantically she answered him "Yeah baby, your mommy" she smiled. Spencer reached out for her and she wasted no time in picking him up and scooping him into her arms.

"no no no. daddy said he'd gonna hurted you. go." the two year old shook his head against her neck. Nancy rubbed his back "Daddy can't hurt me, baby. I'm not scared of daddy.". Spencer hugged his mother tighter.

* * *

_Interrogation Room, Virginia PD precinct  
_

Scott Ross sat cuffed to the table in front of him. Leaning forward he let his head fall onto the flat surface. Hitting the table twice with his forehead he pulled himself back up and leaned back. He didn't know how long he had been waiting but it was long enough to piss him off.

He really didn't have time for this shit and it was really the last thing he wanted to be doing. Being cooped up in a police station in a fucking small suffocating room wasn't what he would describe as fun.

Finally.. FINALLY the door to the room opened.

"Bout fucking time" he scoffed.

The stoic looking agent walked in and took a seat across from the suspect. "Do you want to tell me why a man who has been on the run for years was willing to risk throwing away his well built life of crime to kidnap a two year old just to spite the child's teenage mother?".

Scott threw his head back and let out a laugh. Pulling himself together and leaning forward onto the table he studied the agent's face and grinned. "You tell me, Mr. profiler".

* * *

_Parking lot of the Virginia hospital  
_

Morgan carried Spencer across the parking lot and towards his car with the two girls in tow.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. I'm his mother. He knows me now. He only responds positively to me and Derek. Plus last time he was in YOUR care he ended up fucking kidnapped. So no offense chick but my son is safer with me and an FBI AGENT then he is with you and your little system." Nancy explained her reasoning for wanting her son in her possession as they made it closer to Morgan's car.

"I'm aware of that. But you abandoned this child and therefore I can't leave him in your care. I do however agree about Agent Morgan and considering Spencer would need placement I don't see why we can't work out his staying with him. For safety reasons if nothing else, especially considering how involved he is with this case." Carol did her best to calmly make the point clear. She knew the girl was unstable and didn't need a repeat of another kidnapping taking place.

"He'll stay with me till things get situated. I'll figure it out." Morgan announced as he opened up the backseat of his car.

"Car seat" Carol announced as she shook her head at Morgan. "He needs a car seat. I have one in my van.".

Derek nodded and gestured for Nancy to stay near the car while he took Spencer with him to retrieve the seat.

"She isn't stable. Under any circumstances you can not leave him with her unattended." she stated as they reached her van.

While she opened the door and started to undo the car seat and take it out, Morgan moved past her and grabbed it with his free arm to help. "I know that. Believe me. I wouldn't do anything to put this kid in harm's way.. again." he yanked the seat out and waited for her to close the door. Nodding at him she scurried over to the driver's side and got in her car "I'll be calling and checking up" she informed him. He nodded and watched as she drove off.

As he got back to his car he saw the teen leaning on it. "Finally" Nancy let out a sigh of relief as she watched the van make it's way out of the parking lot. Pushing herself away from the car she reached out for Spencer. Morgan reluctantly handed him over so he could put the car seat in his car, throwing looks over his shoulder to keep a hawk's eye on her.

Once he got it in safely and securely he took the boy back and placed him in.

He then got into the driver's seat and waited for Nancy to get in.

Nancy got into the car and buckled up, looking into the backseat and smiling. "Alright.. you can just drop us off at the bus station".

"I'm not dropping you off at the bus station"

"It's not like I have a freakin' car. Unless you want to let us borrow yours." she grinned.

"You.. will never be alone with this kid so toss out any plan you have with that idea in mind. What do you need a car for?"

"You're not seriously telling me you're going with that chick's plan? He's MY son. I'm not letting them put him back in foster care, Derek."

"He's not going in foster care. He's going home with me."

"Had you had this attitude from the very beginning we wouldn't even be in this situation or having this conversation right now. Just so you know."

Nancy looked over at Morgan with narrowed eyes. "What the hell do you have planned anyway? you're finally gonna do what I asked from the beginning and what? where do I go? Scott's locked up.. or.. is in the process of being locked up. I don't have to worry anymore. Spencer is safe with me I can keep him safe now.".

"I can't figure this all out tonight. You'll stay the night and we'll talk in the morning. I should have a few things figured out by then." he pulled up to his apartment building and parked the car.

"Right..." she got out and made way for the backseat. Taking Spencer out and following Morgan up to his apartment.

* * *

Inside the apartment, Morgan realized he didn't have shit prepared to take care of a kid and rubbed the back of his neck. Walking into the kitchen he made do with what he had and brought out a bowl of cereal along with some fruit and a cup of water for the kid. He placed the food onto his coffee table and gestured for Nancy to bring him over.

Nancy put Spencer down in front of the food and attempted to feed him, but the boy wasn't having it. After a little coaxing from Derek.. Spencer put the food in his mouth and ate some of what was offered.

Before they knew it night came and sleeping arrangements were made. Derek was gonna take the couch and let Nancy and Spencer have the bed. Partially because he wanted them to be comfortable and because he wanted to keep an eye on the front door in case the teen had any plans for a quick escape.

* * *

During the middle of the night, crying woke Derek up. He immediately raced into the bedroom and found Spencer screaming in his sleep with a freaked out Nancy kneeling on the bed looking over him.

"What.. I don't.. I don't know what to do!" she yelled looking from the agent to the boy.

Morgan ran to the bed and gently nudged Spencer to wake, softly encouraging him to open his eyes and telling him he was safe but he needed to wake up. Spencer woke up crying and lunged forward into Derek's arms. Derek picked up the toddler and hugged him close to his chest pacing around the room while rubbing soothing circles into his back, mindful to be careful of the welts.

Once Spencer's cries calmed down and all that was left were hiccups he tried placing the boy down back on the bed but was met with a clinging resistance. "nonononono".

"Shhh shhh it's alright, Spencer. I'm here alright? Nothings gonna happen to you." Morgan brought him back up and brought him closer to his chest.

"Maybe he should sleep with you" Nancy looked shaken.

Derek nodded and took the kid out of the bedroom and brought him to the couch with him. Laying down, he rested the kid on top of his chest and rubbed his hair off his forehead a few times for a calming effect.

Nancy looked through the open door and down the hall from where she sat on the bed and frowned. She mentally kicked herself for not being able to calm her son down herself and panicking for something as simple as a nightmare. Ok, maybe a nightmare wasn't what one would call simple, being terrorized in your sleep is pretty horrific, but she as a mother should have been able to console him.

If she couldn't save him from imaginary monsters how could she save him from real ones?

* * *

Scott Ross sat in the jail cell awaiting his fate. He knew he was pretty much fucked and was gonna go down for this. Not so much the kidnapping, that was small petty shit compared to what they really wanted him for. Technically though, he hadn't even kidnapped. Spencer was his son. All he did was go and reclaim his property after the slut ran off with it. Come to think of it.. they had NO right to catch him on that charge. Yeah he was a wanted man but so what, that was a false fuckin' arrest. "Where's that damn lawyer?".

* * *

She balled her hands into fists and dug her nails into her palms. She vowed not to do this but what help was she? Of the two of them, Spencer trusted Derek more, she could tell. He easily quieted the boy whenever he cried or was in stress. He only ate after Derek's prodding. It seemed like all the man had to do was pick him up and the kid was okay. This what she wanted so what was she doing now? What was she doing here? This wasn't the original plan. Biting her lip she looked over to the bedroom window. Pulling out her cell she sent a text and went over to the wall and opened the window. Crawling out of the open slot she closed it back and climbed down the fire escape. She only ever wanted him protected and now she could rest assured that he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

_A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in forever. Finally got a BETA for it so thank you to peanutmeg for her amazing work._**  
**

* * *

Derek woke up in the morning to Spencer squirming on his chest, and silently thanked whatever powers that be that it was Sunday; and he had one more free day to decide things before being hauled off into work. Spencer squirmed on his chest and keeping Spencer in his arms, Derek slowly lifted himself up and then placed the boy back on the couch alone to get some more sleep. Walking into the kitchen he started up a pot of coffee and then went down the hall to check up on the girl.

Feeling that flutter of panic when he couldn't spot her, he raced into the room and checked every crevice. Hurrying down the hall he checked out the bathroom, still no sign. "Shit.".

"hi."

Derek spun around and looked down and saw a groggy two year old looking up at him, rubbing his right eye with his little balled up fist.

"Hey pretty boy. What are you doing up huh?" he knelt down in front of the toddler and brushed his hair back with his hand.

"'m hungry" Spencer announced, sucking in his lips.

Morgan stood up, "Alright let's get you something to eat,", he placed a hand on the toddler's back and led him down the hall towards the kitchen. He lifted the boy up to the counter and then stopped and brought him up towards his nose "On second thought..… let's get you changed first".

"no" Spencer looked defiant.

Derek raised a brow "Spencer.. you wanna eat sitting in your mess?".

Spencer looked like he was contemplating this and then nodded.

"No" Derek said sternly. "I'm changing you.".

He looked around, "Of course,"and then he let out a sigh. "Spencer we gotta go to the store.".

"why?" the little boy licked his top lip and tilted his head.

Not really wanting to explain himself to a two year old, Derek grabbed Spencer's hand and his keys off the table near the door and left the apartment "Just come on.".

* * *

After he entered the grocery store Derek was in the diaper aisle in record time. He grabbed a few necessary items from the store and took them to the counter. Right after paying he found the bathroom and took Spencer in with him.

Grimacing at the thought of changing the kid in some public bathroom he was relieved to find it wasn't gender oriented. It was just a simple bathroom used for both sexes with luckily a folded changing table attached to the wall. Morgan then grabbed the diaper bag out of the grocery bag and ripped it open. He quickly changed the boy, who whined the whole time, and exited the bathroom.

Grabbing the tiny hand he walked them through the front and out of the store.

Once outside, Spencer tried yanking his hand out of Morgan's hold. Frowning at the action Derek looked down to see what the kid's problem was and found the brunette looking back at the store. "What is it, kid?".

"that" Spencer pointed towards a yellow mechanical duck ride by the store's entrance.

Cocking an eyebrow Derek smiled "Perfected the word already huh?". Spencer licked his bottom lip and as he did he looked up at Morgan with a confused look. Grinning, Morgan ruffled the boy's hair "Long story. Alright….. one ride and then we gotta go.". Leading them back to the store's entrance he picked up the toddler and placed him on the plastic duck.

Rummaging through his pockets he pulled out two quarters and placed them in the slot. "You ready?".

Tilting his head Spencer gave him a questioning look. Derek moved his hand away from the silver slot "You don't know what this does do you? You just wanted to sit on the duck?".

Spencer sucked in his lips and raised both little eyebrows, giving the man a nod.

A huge smile appeared on Derek's face "Oh you're gonna love this.". Placing his hand back to where the quarters rested he hit the button on top making them disappear and making the ride start.

Slowly, the duck began moving forward. Whimpering Spencer looked to Derek with a frown and fearful eyes. Immediately Derek took a step closer and placed his hand on the boy's thigh to make sure he didn't fall.

"Hey, hey. You're fine.". Frowning Derek rubbed the kid's hair back.

Spencer threw both arms up and gripped onto the arm of the hand resting on his thigh and leaned forward trying to get off the ride. Taking the cue Derek lifted the boy up from under his arms and held him close. "Maybe next time, kid.". Rubbing the boy's back as he carried him, he walked him back to his car and placed him safely in the car seat.

* * *

As the two walked into the apartment, Spencer made his way into the kitchen and looked back at Derek expectantly.

Walking into the kitchen Derek took out a cereal box from the pantry and grabbed two bowls. After pouring the cereal and some milk into the dishes he grabbed two spoons and placed them inside. He took both bowls and made his way over to the couch and placed them on the coffee table. Spencer followed.

"There ya go, kid.". Derek pushed the bowl towards the boy and sat down on the couch to eat his own, flicking on the TV with the remote.

Spencer greedily ate his cereal and looked up as Derek's channel surfing landed on cartoons. Eyes glued to the TV the two sat and ate their breakfast.

* * *

The day wasn't unbearable but was close to it. JJ wasn't kidding with that comment about the terrible twos. It seemed like Spencer's mood changed as quickly as every minute on the clock. One minute he was shy and obedient and the next he wasn't willing to listen or comply with what Morgan wanted him to do, opting to want to do something else he wasn't supposed to be doing at all – often doing exactly what Morgan had told him _not _to do.

Consequently, Morgan spent most of Sunday negotiating with a two year old, and losing half the battles. He knew he'd have to get more stricter with the kid, but after all he went through considering the circumstances he decided to give it some more time and to let the kid adjust a little and relax. Remembering he had work the next day, Morgan pulled out a phone book and began looking through the ads for daycares.

He wasn't going to send Spencer to one tomorrow without checking it out first but he knew he couldn't take him to work every day so he figured the sooner he started the search the better. While Spencer napped he made some calls but wasn't too happy with the results. He didn't think any place was good enough.

* * *

The next day Morgan brought Spencer into work with him;, luckily Hotch wasn't too upset and seemed almost glad to see the boy. Although, after interviewing Spencer's father it probably was a relief to see that the kid was ok.

Spencer spent most of the day sitting on Morgan's lap while Morgan worked on some files. Garcia had offered to take the toddler into her bunk to babysit but Spencer seemed reluctant to go with her and clung to Morgan's shirt when the offer was presented.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" JJ asked as she walked up to his desk, smiling at the little boy in his lap.

"I don't know. I can't find a place I want to check out,." he tossed one of the folders onto a stacked pile and leaned back in his chair.

"There's this place nearby where I was going to send Henry. At the time I checked it out it seemed like a nice place. Nice staff, some of the kindest people I've ever met. It even has a nice play yard in the back. Probably would have sent Henry there if Will didn't go the stay-at-home dad route." JJ smirked.

"Yeah that's not an option for me. What's the name of the place?"

* * *

During lunch Derek found himself at JJ's suggested daycare. Looking up at the building the agent cocked an eyebrow "What do you think, Pretty boy?".

Spencer licked his top lip and shook his head "no.".

Amused, Derek grinned. "Let's see the inside anyway.".

Holding the little boy's hand he led him up the sidewalk and into the beige building. They were greeted right away by a woman in her late forties with short blonde hair, who introduced herself as Annie. Annie explained to them about how the daycare was a family business run by her and her son. She then led the two of them around to check out the place. Derek met what was there of the staff that day and they headed out into the backyard.

Spencer beamed at the sight of the play equipment outside but grabbed Derek's pant leg when he saw all the kids. Derek crouched down "Ay it's alright, Spencer. You want to go play?". The little boy shook his head and grabbed Derek's arm with both of his little hands.

Annie smiled and knelt down to Spencer's level. "You sure you don't want to play?. It's really fun out there and the other kids are really nice." Annie called over one of the children and a little girl who couldn't be more than five ran up to her with a huge smile.

"Stephanie why don't you take.." the woman looked over to Derek "Spencer" he said, Annie nodded "Take Spencer and show him how fun everything is, ok?".

Stephanie's smile grew wider and she bent down "Whadda ya ssay, SSpenccer? Do you wanna play with me?".

Spencer rubbed his face into Derek's arm, trying to hide himself.

"We can play on the sswingss orrrrrrr we could go on the monkey barss orrrr play in the ssand orrrrrrr," the little girl paused to take a breath, "hey hey we can read and color. Do you wanna read and color?" she nodded her head up and down excitedly as she asked.

Derek took Spencer's chin in his hand and turned his face so that he was looking at the little curly haired blond. "What do you think, Spencer? You wanna color?"

"and you come?" Spencer asked as he looked up at him with his doe eyes.

Derek smiled "And I can come with you and Stephanie, yeah.".

The little boy gave him a shy smile and nodded his head.

"Ok good I know the besssst coloring book here. Come with me." she took the little boy's hand and led him off. Spencer threw looks over his shoulder to make sure Derek was following.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

_A/N: Again amazing BETA work by peanutmeg. Without her this story would be a bumbling mess._**  
**

* * *

Holding Spencer's hand tightly, Stephanie led him into the building and into the main room. Dragging her new little playmate to the corner table she pulled out a chair and patted the seat and turned to him with a smile "Now you ssit down. I'll get the color book!". Releasing her grip on his little hand she ran to a little bookshelf nearby.

Spencer watched her go and then immediately scanned the area for Derek.

Running back with a colorbook clutched to her chest Stephanie frowned. "What'ss wrong?". Following his gaze she spotted the dark man talking to Mrs. Annie by the entryway. "Don't worry SSpencer. We'll only sstart coloring a little. Look..." she held the colorbook out and opened it to a random page. Spencer looked at the picture and at her furrowing his brows. "We'll color the puppy and the kitty" the little girl paused, thinking, ".. well.. you color the puppy I'll color the kitty and your daddy can color the doghouse. We'll ssave him ssomething to color don't worry." With her toothy smile she walked past the little boy and placed the coloring book on the table and took a seat.

"C'mon SSpencer the puppy is cold. He can only get warm if you color him in.". She patted the seat again and grabbed a box of crayons from the table, scattering them all over the surface. "You can color him whatever color you want. Even purple." She held up the purple crayon and waved it at him.

Spencer looked from the girl back to Derek. When he heard her patting the chair a third time he hesitantly turned back to her and went over.

As Spencer stood near the chair staring at it Stephanie frowned. Pushing her chair back and hopping off she went to his side and attempted to lift him onto it.

"Woah woah. No no no." Before Stephanie knew what was going on she felt Spencer being lifted out of her hold. Turning around in confusion she saw the dark man placing him at his side.

Crouching down Derek looked at the little girl and began "I know you were trying to help him up but that was dangerous. I know he looks little but you're little too." Derek paused and made sure Stephanie was paying attention, "Lifting him up could have had you both hurting yourselves. What if he was too heavy and you ended up getting hurt? What if he was too heavy and you both got hurt because you found you couldn't hold him and ended up dropping or falling with him?".

Stephanie looked at the man before her in puzzlement. "I wass jusst putting him on the chair. You're like my dad he'ss sscared of everrrrrything.". The little blonde chuckled and as a result of her contagious little laugh, Spencer joined in.

Raising an eyebrow with a defensive look on his face Derek turned his attention to Spencer "What are you laughing at huh?" he gently pushed the little boy back causing him to squeal in laughter and turned back to Stephanie "I just don't want you hurting yourself or Spencer, even if it is an accident.".

Stephanie nodded. "Can you put him on the chair then? I don't think he can get up by himsself". She looked to Derek then back at the chair.

"Of course. And from now on when you wanna help him up somewhere he can't reach you call an adult to help alright?" Derek waited for her to nod and then lifted Spencer up onto the chair and took the seat next to him "So what are we coloring?".

* * *

While he finished filling the roof of the doghouse in with the red crayon Derek's cell rang. Reaching down to his side he fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open with a curt "Morgan.".

"Hello my beautiful Chocolate God.. What are you doing? Where are you? Should I be jealous?" Penelope Garcia's voice filled the device near his ear.

"I'm.." looking down as Spencer colored in a puppy ear with a purple crayon, the agent smiled and leaned back "I'm coloring.".

Garcia squealed into the phone and Derek moved it away from his ear. When the noise died down he brought it back "Babygirl! You're gonna pop an eardrum.".

"Sorry" Morgan rolled his eyes as he waited for the inevitable torrent of words, "It's just – .. you're coloring! Derek Morgan the ladies' man... MY man is coloring. I want twelve copies." Derek heard a click and sighed, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Girl is crazy" he muttered to himself.

Stephanie's head popped up "Who's babygirl?". She looked over to Morgan and stopped coloring.

Derek looked up, remembering that he didn't just have Spencer for knowing he had been heard

"Just a friend," he smiled,. "Speaking of though..I gotta take baby boy here and get going. It was nice coloring with you, Stephanie." Derek lifted Spencer off the chair and placed him by his side.

"Bye guyss" Stephanie smiled and got back to coloring.

As the boys got to the entryway they heard a little voice from behind calling them. Spinning around Derek look down at the little blonde holding up a paper.

"Here. You guyss can have it. I finisshed. Pluss you colored more than I did." handing the picture over to Derek she smiled and ran off "SSee you later SSpencer!".

Derek looked at the picture and smiled before handing it to Spencer "Looks like you get to keep purp".

Spencer took the picture and looked up at Derek "whatsa purr?".

Derek turned and walked them out the door "It's purp. It's the dog. You colored him purple.. He needs a name right? I thought it fit.".

Walking across the parking lot and to his car Derek opened the back and placed Spencer in his car seat.

"what's her name?". Derek looked up from buckling Spencer in to see him pointing at the cat. "I don't know.. What do you think we should call her?". Closing the back door he made his way to the front and got in.

As he started the car he looked back in the rearview mirror at the little boy studying the picture hard. "She's orange. We could call her Ori." he suggested as he watched the little boy's brows furrow.

Pulling out of the parking lot he made his way back to the BAU.

"they're hungry" Spencer pipped up as they were halfway to the office.

Derek looked into the rearview mirror "Who's hungry, kid?".

"purp n' ori"

Derek smiled. "Well I'll tell you what. When we get home we'll hang them on the fridge so that they have full access to the fridge and they're never hungry."

* * *

Pulling up to the BAU building Derek drove into the garage and parked. Getting out of the vehicle he walked over to Spencer's side and opened the door, releasing him from the car seat. Placing him beside him he shut the car door and grabbed the boy's hand to lead him to the elevators.

Clutching the coloring book page tightly in his other little fist Spencer walked happily with Derek into the small compartment.

Before pushing the button inside Derek picked up the toddler and held him close, Spencer had an issue standing alone when the elevator moved and found it more tolerable when being held. Which Derek found out that morning when Spencer had a near panic attack when the box began to move making his little body wobble.

When the two made it into the bullpen they were greeted right away by JJ. "How'd it go?" smiling she eyed the little boy in Morgan's arms. "What's that?" she asked Spencer pointing at the paper in his hand.

"purp and ori," the little boy responded happily. Extending the now crumpled picture out he showed the blonde. Reaching out carefully the liaison took the paper and looked it over. "This is beautiful work, Spence. I think we may have just found your talent." Smiling she ruffled his hair. Becoming bashful Spencer sucked in his lips and buried his head into Morgan's chest.

Deciding he couldn't resist, Morgan spoke up "I colored the doghouse you know," he announced, a sly smile plastered on his face.

Lifting her brow JJ looked at her colleague "Well I wasn't gonna say anything but..…" she started with a grin.

Prentiss having heard the last part of the conversation as she walked by broke out into laughter. Coming to stand by JJ she looked at the picture in the blonde's hands. "Yep. Masterpiece minus that one little doghouse right there in the corner" she smirked, trying to keep from laughing before walking away.

Narrowing his eyes with a smile of his own Derek was about to open his mouth when JJ spoke up.

"Don't worry I'm sure Garcia will love it". Handing the picture back to Spencer she gently rubbed his cheek and smiled back at Derek with a wink.

Looking to Spencer Derek shook his head. "You liked my doghouse right, pretty boy?". Lifting his head up to look Derek in the eyes Spencer nodded.. Nodding his head in determination and staring off to where JJ left he took the picture from Spencer "Come on, let's show Garcia.".

* * *

Tapping her pink fluffy pen against her chin Garcia hummed while looking at her computer monitor. A slight knock on the door had her ears perk up "Who doth trespass?".

"It's just me and Spencer, babygirl"

Hearing Morgan's voice on the other side of the door brought a smile to the tech's face. Spinning around in her chair she got up and opened the door. Squealing at the sight of the boy in his arms she reached both hands out "Gimme! gimme!".

Shaking his head with a smile Morgan handed the boy over. Spencer willingly let himself be passed off. He was still getting used to these people but he found himself taking a liking to the two blondes right away.

"Garcia look at this picture and tell me what you think." Morgan handed her the picture in his hand and folded his arms over his chest giving her a serious look.

Shifting Spencer onto her right hip she grabbed the paper and smiled hugely. "I LOVE IT!". Spencer's cheeks grew red as he smiled.

"What about the doghouse though? What do you think of the doghouse?" Morgan asked, determined to prove a point.

Garcia's eyes lowered and she spotted the red doghouse in the corner "It makes me want to be an animal from a coloring book so I could live in it". Her eyes popped back up to meet Derek's and she saw his huge grin. "I'm gonna make copies.".

Before Derek could speak the tech sped past him with a whoosh.

Derek exited her lair and bumped into Hotch.

"Morgan," Hotch nodded towards the man, "Shouldn't you be working on those files?" he cocked an eyebrow at his subordinate.

"Yeah Hotch I'm gonna do it right now. I just need to go get Spencer back." Morgan attempted to take a step forward but was stopped by Hotch's voice.

"Where is he?"

"With Garcia." Morgan made another attempt to leave when the older man opened his mouth again.

"Then he's fine. Get to work." Hotch gave the younger man a no-nonsense look. Derek was ready to protest when Garcia came back with a stack of copies in one hand and Spencer in her arm. She smiled hugely at Derek and entered her office.

Hotch gave Morgan another look as the tech passed them. "There. Now you know where they are." Hotch gave him a look and Morgan sighed.

Throwing a look at the now closed door Morgan went back to his desk and began the tedious task of completing his paperwork.

* * *

Thirty minutes into his second file Garcia came rushing into the bullpen holding Spencer's hand and a book. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?".

Cocking an eyebrow Derek looked from Garcia to Spencer and back again. "Tell you what?".

"THIS" she shoved the book into Derek's hands and he looked it over

"The Princess and the Pea?" he read aloud. Looking down at Spencer he lifted a brow before turning his shocked gaze on Garcia "Why do you have this?" he asked her.

"It's one of my favorite fairytales" she explained tilting her head at his reaction. "Anyway that's besides the point!" grabbing the book back from the agent, she gave it to Spencer. "Why didn't you tell me?" she stated again.

"Tell you what? Babygirl I have no idea what you're talking about. And maybe you should tell me 'cause now I'm starting to worry.". He placed his folder down and leaned back in his chair.

Garcia narrowed her eyes looking him over to see if he was telling the truth. "Spencer,.. go to page five."5".

Morgan gave Garcia a disbelieving look, "Babygirl he can't do that. He's two he doesn't even know how to..." Morgan looked over at Spencer opening the book to none other than page five.

Garcia smiled smugly. "Spencer go to page thirteen.".

Spencer licked his bottom lip and flipped through the pages till he got to 13.

"What did you guys do? Rehearse this?" Morgan scoffed.

Garcia looked over Morgan and onto his desk. "Give him that book and try it out.". Morgan picked up Rossi's book and handed it to Spencer. "Go to page 28" he instructed. Spencer opened the book and landed it on 28 and gave it back to Derek.

"Impressed?" Garcia beamed. "Check this. Spencer who does it say is the author of that book is?".

"Garcia – .." Morgan shook his head not believing it was possible.

"Morgan! Just show him the cover" Garcia demanded.

Sighing Morgan lifted the book so Spencer could see.

"David Rossi" Spencer immediately replied after giving the book a quick glance.

Morgan's eyebrow shot up. "No way.".


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

_A/N: This chapter isn't BETA'd. All mistakes are mine. I apologize for the long wait, the majority of this story is already written out but sometimes I lack the motivation to continue posting it. That's all on me though and has nothing to do with anyone else, I get into weird moods. I promise I will never abandon a story though and this WILL continue to be posted and will be finished. Along with my other stories._

_Now because it's been a MONTH I'll remind you where we left off here_.

_Last time in "KYS" - Garcia found out about what makes Spencer special and was showing off his genius to Derek._

* * *

Garcia squealed in excitement "Way. How did you not know this? He's like super super smart. Like a mini-Einstein. Watch this..".

Morgan leaned forward in concentration staring at Spencer. Garcia looked down at the toddler, "Spencer can you remember the first thing I said to Derek when we first came over to him?".

Licking his bottom lip in thought Spencer looked to the floor "why didn't you tell me? and then he said "tell you what" and then you said "THIS" and you gave him a book and then he read what it's called and then he said "why do you have this" and then-".

"Thank you, junior g-man. I think we have made our point." Garcia smiled, cutting off the boy's speedy recitation that was on the verge of turning into mumbles.

Derek stared mouth open gaping at the two year old. "How did he.. How did you.. what the hell happened in that bunk, mama?".

"Oh no. This was all him. IS all him. I was reading him this story." Garcia held up her book proudly, "When all of a sudden I get an email so my computer beeps.. next thing you know.. I drop the book. Now I didn't remember what page I was on so I was flipping through the pages when he" the blonde tech pointed at the toddler "told me I was on page 5. I look and.. I WAS ON PAGE 5. THEN I do this trick right? I have to make sure this wasn't just some I don't know.. weird rare occurrence but every number I threw at him.. he got the page right."

"THEN when I go BACK to page five to read.." she began.

"Let me guess. You didn't know where you left off." Morgan interrupted, eyes still locked on the toddler.

"I didn't know where I left off" Garcia confirms. "So then he started reciting back to me what I read and that's when I knew we had ourselves something special.". Garcia took a deep breath and pulled out the chair from the desk next to Morgan's. "I need to sit. That was exhausting." she announced as she dramatically threw herself back into the chair with the back of her hand flat on her forehead.

Morgan shot her a quick look but his eyes immediately fell back onto the child in front of him. "Spencer how did you.. where did you learn all that?". Morgan's eyebrow shot up interestedly waiting for the answer.

The two year old shrugged "i dunno".

"We should get him tested!" Garcia shot up to sit straight in the chair, making both Spencer and Morgan jump.

Walking towards them and surveying the scene JJ studied all three of them "Get who tested?".

Garcia squealed "JJ! you have to see this..".

* * *

Twenty minutes later Morgan found himself surrounded by the team, all of whom Garcia rounded up to witness Spencer's talents. Needless to say they were all impressed. Garcia stood by his side doting like a proud mother while JJ looked on in parent-like pride with shining eyes. Prentiss couldn't form words and Rossi stood there staring in disbelief, trying to figure out if his colleagues were trying to pull a fast one over on him. It wasn't until he tested the boy himself that he came to the same conclusion Garcia had in her bunk, the kid was a genius.

Coming to stand by his side Hotch spoke "Interesting development". Morgan turned to look at the stoic agent "Gotta wonder how it's possible coming from what he came from. I mean his father is literally the scum of the earth.. for him to produce something like this is..".

"Believe me, I know. I'm the one who interrogated him. That man doesn't even begin to have an ounce of the intellect this boy does.". Hotch uncharacteristically let his lips curl into a smirk "Must favor his mother".

Morgan grinned. "I'd like to think he takes after me".

Shaking his head, Hotch let out a breathy laugh.

* * *

Back at the apartment Spencer walked into the living room as Derek locked the door with a tired sigh. Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck he yawned and looked towards the boy who was now near the coffee table placing his picture down.

"Come on, pretty boy. Let's get you bathed so you can sleep. So we can sleep. I'm tired.". he walked over and picked up the toddler from behind.

Spencer whined the whole way to the bathroom.

Once inside the small room Derek started the water and knelt down. Reaching his hand under the tap he felt the temperature and adjusted it as he saw necessary. Letting out another yawn he grabbed the hem of Spencer's shirt and lifted the tiny cloth off his body and over his head. Spencer shook his head "i don't wanna".

Morgan grabbed his little arm so he couldn't leave and gently began taking off his pants "Believe me, pretty boy. I don't wanna either. I just want to sleep but you can't go to bed all grimy." he slowly slid the pants down the toddler's legs and helped him lift his feet to pull them off. Undoing his diaper he tossed it into the small trash can near the sink and lifted the boy into the tub.

"it's cold" Spencer whined. Morgan shook his head tiredly "It's not cold". Grabbing the cup on the tub's ledge he filled it with water and placed it to his side before picking up the shampoo and squeezing some into his hand.

As Derek began to message the shampoo into his hair Spencer started to cry. "Spencer don't. You're not pulling this right now. I'm tired.". Picking up the cup he rinsed the shampoo out of the boy's hair. Ignoring the small cries coming from the boy he hurriedly lathered the soap into his hands and began washing him.

At the end of his bath Spencer was a sobbing mess and Derek was drained. Reaching for a towel he covered the boy and pulled him out.

Spencer cried while Derek held him close to his chest and left the small room.

* * *

Entering the hallway he took him straight to his room and placed him on his bed. Grabbing a diaper from the box on his dresser he quickly diapered the cranky toddler and sat him up, "Pretty boy I know you're tired. Let's get some clothes on you real quick and then we can both go to bed, alright? bare with me.". Spencer made a whining sound and rubbed at his eye with his right hand.

Sighing Derek grabbed some of the boy's little clothes and set them on the bed. Hooking his hands underneath the kid's arms he lifted him to stand on the mattress and grabbed his pajama pants. "Leg up" Derek instructed while he opened the yellow pajama pants and tried to maneuver the kid's foot into one of the leg holes. Spencer complied, lifting his leg and helping Derek successfully get his pants on.

Sniffling, his tears stopped and he continued to let Derek dress him as the man put his tiny plain white shirt on him. Once dressed Spencer plopped down and sat on the bed looking up at Derek with big wet doe eyes.

"Alright, kid. Let's hit the hay." Derek walked to the side of the bed and pulled down the covers motioning for Spencer to come over. Spencer crawled over and got under the covers. Derek tucked him in and went to his dresser, quickly pulling off his shirt he tossed it to the side and undid his jeans.

While rummaging in his drawers he yanked out some pajamas pants and slid his pants down, putting on the sweats he found. Turning around he noticed Spencer staring at him. Derek cocked an eyebrow, "What?".

Sucking in his lips Spencer pursed them out and furrowed his brows "where's the hay?". Tilting his head in confusion, Derek looked on at the boy with furrowed brows. "you said hit the hay.. where is it?". A grin broke out on Derek's face and he shook his head, "Pretty boy, it's a saying. It means let's go to bed. Sleep.". He walked over to the bed with a smile on his face and shook his head to keep himself from laughing. Scooting Spencer over he got onto the bed and under the covers. Immediately the toddler snuggled into him and shut his eyes. Rubbing the kid's head he pecked him on the forehead and shut his own eyes before attempting to let sleep take him. "how come-" Spencer started but was stopped. "Spencer" Derek warned, "Do not ask me about the hay.". Turning his head to the side he looked at the toddler with a raised brow. The two year old had his eyes wide open, sucking in his lips he stuck his little face into the agent's chest and closed his eyes "night derek". Smiling, Derek shut his eyes and mumbled a goodnight.

* * *

Morning came too soon and Derek groaned as the sunlight from the window in his bedroom painted his face.

Feeling movement on the side of him he slowly opened his eyes and watched as the toddler tried to disentangle himself from the blanket. Abrupt ringing broke him out of his watchful daze and he reached onto his nightstand and picked up his phone "Morgan".

_"You sound like you just woke up"_

Smiling Derek sat up and forced himself awake "Mama. What are you doing calling me so early?", throwing the covers off of both him and Spencer he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up.

_"This coming from the one who doesn't call me at all. At least your mama makes the effort, Derek."_, she playfully scolded.

Derek winced. "Work's been busy but I was JUST planning on calling you" he lied as he made his way to his dresser's drawers. As he listened to her rant about his sisters he pulled out some fresh clothes before turning around and picking up Spencer off the bed.

Walking down the hallway he dropped the toddler off in front of the tv and picked up the remote putting on some cartoons.

Holding the phone to his ear he walked back down the hallway and entered the bathroom. Putting his clothes onto the counter he left the door open and started the shower. "Mama I got to shower. I know that. I know and I'll call you later. Why would you say that?" sighing and getting frustrated he clutched the phone tightly "Hold on a minute". Listening to his mother's 'you never call me' rambling was too much, exiting the bathroom he raced down the hall and handed the toddler the phone "Enjoy". And with that he raced back to the bathroom with a smirk.

* * *

Ten minutes later fully washed and fully dressed Derek came into the living room.

"no" he heard the little boy answer. Furrowing his brows he walked into the kitchen as he listened to the little boy on the phone.

"ok" Spencer got up off his knees from where he was sitting in front of the television and walked into the kitchen handing Derek the phone. Without a word he walked back into the living room and sat to watch his cartoons. Derek's eyes watched the retreating form and winced as he put the phone to his ear, "Yeah?".

_"Derek, who was that? If you tell me it took you two years to tell me I had a grandson.." _

Derek let out a small breathy laugh, "Calm down, mama. He isn't mine. He's a kid I'm watching. It's work related.".

There was a moment of silence on the phone before Fran spoke again, _"Work related? It better be because if I find out I had a grandchild I knew nothing about so help me God, Derek Anthony Morgan.."_

"Mama, he's not mine! He's a kid I'm in charge of. It's a long story and I gotta get to work, I'll call you afterward and explain everything, alright?". Derek cradled the phone in between his shoulder and his ear and walked into the kitchen, regretting his previous plan of escape from the conversation. Opening up the refrigerator he took out the red carton of milk and placed it on the counter before grabbing the cereal and a bowl from the pantry.

"_You better, Derek. I feel like I don't even know my own son anymore. And now I have a grandson that you won't admit to-"_

Derek finished making the small breakfast and scoffed "Mama he is not your grandson. How many times do I gotta tell you, huh? It's work related. Look, I'm gonna hang up the phone, I'll call you later, I promise. I love you." Derek waited to hear the words back and once he heard them, and an additional few others,he smiled and clicked the phone shut, grabbing a spoon for the bowl.

Making his way over to the small coffee table he placed the food in front of the toddler and ruffled his hair "Eat up, kid. I gotta get you dressed and to daycare and I gotta do it in 10 minutes.". With one last look back Derek walked down the hallway and into his room to get the kid's clothes.

Spencer looked up at Derek and wrinkled his nose before digging into his cereal. As he watched Spongebob flip a krabby patty on the screen he looked down into his bowl and grabbed another fruit loop with his spoon. Concentrating on the tv he flipped the colorful blue ring and it went flying into the air.

* * *

Coming back into the living room holding the tiny clothing in his right hand Derek walked over to Spencer. Staring at the clothing in his hand he made a mental note that they'd need to go shopping. Tearing his gaze off of the garments and to the child he frowned, "No no no.. Pretty boy tell me you didn't".

Licking his top lip Spencer furrowed his brows and looked at Derek questioningly, "what?".

Derek looked to the side of the child to the coffee table covered in milk and fruit loops and then to the floor where the mess extended to. Sighing he shook his head and clenched the clothes in his hand, "Nothing, let's get you dressed.".

Burying his annoyance at the situation he quickly lifted Spencer onto the couch and took off his milk stained pajama top. "What happened?" Derek asked, looking over to the mess, after he managed to calm himself down.

Spencer lifted his arms to help Derek put the shirt on him and looked over at the mess. "It fell", he simply stated. Sucking in his lips he looked at Derek with scared eyes "are you..m-mad?".

Successfully getting the shirt onto the little boy Derek then began to work on getting his pants off, "No, I'm not mad. It fell ay? How did that happen?". Stepping away from the now fully dressed child he went to the closet by the door to get the boy's shoes.

Not saying a word, Spencer watched as Derek came back and put the shoes onto his little feet. When he didn't hear an explanation coming from the toddler's mouth Derek looked up, "You don't know?".

Shaking his head Spencer remained silent, looking every bit guilty. Raising a brow Derek nodded. "You can't lie to me, Spencer. It's not good to lie.". Cocking his head to the side Spencer licked his top lip "why not?".

Without missing a beat Derek spoke, "Once someone lies they lose all credibility. You can never trust anything they say.". Spencer nodded. Derek lifted his eyebrow "You understood that?". Spencer repeated the action. Derek looked at him skeptically "You don't even want to know what credibility means?".

Spencer shrugged "i already know".

Derek shot Spencer a look before racing into the kitchen and grabbed the paper towels. Working quickly he began cleaning up the cereal "How's that?".

Again Spencer shrugged. Looking at the clock he grabbed the boy and lifted him onto his hip befor racing out the door. He knew there was something Spencer wasn't telling him and he knew there was something more to this genius thing but he also knew he had about a minute and a half to drop the kid off at the daycare and get to work.

* * *

Driving down the streets with Spencer buckled safely in the back in his carseat, Derek let his mind wander. Figuring now was as good as time as any he began to open his mouth in an effort to ask the child more when his phone rang. Cursing under his breath he looked at the caller ID and flipped the phone open and put it to his ear "Yeah, Babygirl?".

"You're late! Hotch is-" the frantic tech Goddess began before she was cut off.

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes mama. I'm just dropping Spencer off.". Derek turned the corner and parked in front of the daycare. Unbuckling his seatbelt he hopped out of the car and raced to the back to get Spencer out.

"Hurry up, my chocolate love!" Garcia hung up and Derek clicked his phone shut. Shutting the car door he raced into the building holding the little boy and ran into a tall man. Looking around he saw kids scattered in the room. The tall light brown haired man walked up to the agent, "Can I help you?".

"Yeah, where's Annie?" Derek asked, looking around for the older woman.

The man smiled "She's running a little late, I'm her son Marshall. You are?". He looked at Derek expectantly.

"Derek Morgan" he replied quickly.

"Ahh.. so then this must be Spencer" he turned his attention toward the two year old boy in Morgan's arms. "I've heard about you. Semi-first day here, huh? You're gonna love it. May I?" he turned to Derek as he asked and extended his arms out to take the child.

Derek's hold on Spencer grew a little tighter "He doesn't like people he doesn't know holding him".

Marshall's hands dropped to his side and he nodded "Not a problem.". With a smile he turned towards the other children "Everyone gather around and let's sit in a circle while we wait for Mrs. Annie, alright?".

Loud noise erupted as all the children ran to the middle of the colorful carpet and took a seat.

Spencer looked on and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, burying his face into his chest. Hearing a familiar voice he pulled his face away and looked down. There next to Derek stood the 5yr old curly blonde.

"Hi, SSpencer!" Stephanie smiled widely.

Spencer smiled and gave her a little wave. Watching the exchange Derek knelt down and placed the reluctant two year old down next to him. Knowing he had to get to work and he couldn't wait much longer he trusted that the little blonde would keep him safe, Spencer knew her and she'd be able to help his transition into the place and be able to provide that familiar comfort.

Turning to look at Spencer he grabbed his chin "Look, pretty boy. I got to get to work but Stephanie is here so you just stay by her, alright? If there's any problem you tell Mrs. Annie that you want to call me, she's got my number." Derek nodded at the little boy to confirm what he said and Spencer hesitantly nodded in return.

Stephanie smiled and took Spencer's hand "We'll be fine! C'mon SSpence come ssit near me!". Dragging him away she ran to the circle and plopped down, dragging him down with her. Spencer sat on his knees and looked over at Derek with unsure eyes. Derek gave him a smile and turned to Marshall "If there's a problem you guys have got my number and I want to be called immediately.". Marshall smiled at him and nodded "Of course. Have a good day. He'll be fine.".

Derek hated it but he couldn't deny his wariness when it came to the man. He wasn't there during his initial visit to the daycare and he didn't know him well enough. He hated having to leave Spencer with someone he didn't know. Just as he was thinking this and gave Marshall his nod of approval and goodbye, a rushed Mrs. Annie walked through the door.

Internally sighing in relief Derek broke out into a grin and nodded his welcome at her before exiting the building._ Looks like today might not be so bad afterall_, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer watched sadly as Derek exited the building. Looking down he noticed Stephanie was still holding his hand and he found himself finding comfort in that. Mrs. Annie walked over slightly out of breath and stood in front of the circle. Looking over the children she smiled, "Looks like everyone is here today!". Spencer shyly looked around the circle and noted there were 11 other children not including himself.

Mrs. Annie looked over at him, "You may all notice we have a new playmate amongst us. His name is Spencer and I expect us all to welcome him kindly. Remember, once upon a time it was each of yours first day.". Smiling at the repeated nods and the unison of "Hello Spencer" floating around she looked over at her son happily before turning back to the group, "Okay.. go ahead and play, kiddos.". With that, Mrs. Annie walked over to her son.

Spencer watched as the cluster of children broke apart and went to random parts of the room. Feeling his hand being squeezed he turned and looked at Stephanie. "Whaddya want to do, SSpence?". Shrugging his shoulders he waited patiently for her to pick. Giggling, Stephanie stood up, pulling him up with her, "Let's play with the legoss.. no wait! Let's do a puzzle. Do you wanna do a puzzle?".

Seeing the hopeful look in her eyes he gave her a small smile and nodded.

Letting go of his hand, Stephanie walked to the corner of the room where they sat at last time, Spencer hurriedly followed. Telling him to wait there, Stephanie ran off in search of a good puzzle for them.

Biting his bottom lip as he waited Spencer once again looked around the room to see what the kids were doing. Two little girls were playing with dolls to his right and to his left one little boy was rolling a wooden train onto the carpet.

Too busy watching the other children play he didn't notice the man come up to him. Kneeling down Marshall ruffled the boy's hair, "You don't have to stand here alone, Spencer. Play with one of the kids." the man encouraged. Spencer flinched at the touch and turned to look at him. Sucking in his lips he took a step back and bumped into Stephanie who came running up.

"OOF" Stephanie exclaimed as she was bumped into. Stephanie looked up and noticed Marshall and frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked the older man. Turning to look at Spencer she furrowed her brows, "Did ssomething happen?".

Spencer quickly shook his head and took a step behind the older girl. Watching him hide behind her Stephanie looked back to Marshall, "We're gonna do a puzzle", she announced. Marshall looked over her shoulder at the little boy hiding and then back at her and with a nod smiled, "Alright you two, have fun.". Getting up he left the kids alone and went back over to his mother.

Biting the inside of her cheek Stephanie whirled around and handed Spencer the big giant puzzle, "Don't worry about him. He's really tall and it's KIND of sscary but he'ss not mean or anything." Stephanie tried to reassure him. Looking at the table she remembered what happened the last time she tried to lift Spencer onto the chair so shook her head. Kneeling down she sat on the floor and pulled Spencer down with her, "Let'ss jusst do it here".

Spencer nodded and the two began to work on the kitten puzzle.

As Stephanie held a piece that had one of the kitten's black fur on it she studied the pieces before her. A quick peek over at Spencer had her jaw drop, they had just put the pieces on the floor and already he had about 10 connected. Looking on in amazement Stephanie saw him licking his bottom lip in concentration as he looked through the pieces. Staring at the piece in her hand she handed it over to him and he smiled as he placed it in it's proper spot.

Placing her hands on her knees she watched as the boy eventually worked all the pieces into their respective places. Once finished Spencer looked up at her and sucked in his lips. Stephanie dropped her gaze to the puzzle before putting it back on the toddler, "What are you a robot?". Spencer frowned before he noticed the smile on her face. Pushing herself up off of her knees the little blonde got up and ran off.

Watching the girl in confusion he saw her grab a square object and return. Setting the item down in front of him Stephanie lowered herself onto the floor, "Do it again!".

Spencer looked down at the new puzzle before him and beamed. Confident that Stephanie _liked_ what he had done and not been mad he began working on the new train puzzle.

* * *

Derek sat in the bullpen looking over some case files when Prentiss tossed a crumpled paper at his head. The makeshift ball bounced off his head and hit the floor.

"Knock it off", Derek turned in his chair and narrowed his eyes at the other profiler.

"Knock what off?", Prentiss smirked. Reaching her hands behind her head she crossed them and leaned back.

"That's the second one you've thrown at me. No need to get all schoolyard on me Prentiss.. if you're feeling me you should just let me know.", a grin plastered his face at the same time her disgusted snort echoed in the office.

"If I was gonna date anyone on this team it wouldn't be you", she smiled and looked over her shoulder gesturing to the office behind her.

Derek's eyes followed and he grunted, "That's sick".

Emily laughed and leaned forward, going for another paper on her desk.

* * *

An hour and a couple dozen puzzles later Spencer found himself in the midst of "clean up time". As he watched the other kids clean up what messes they made, he and Stephanie began picking up their puzzles and putting them away.

Once done he was informed it was changing time. Not really wanting to be changed he opted to stay near Stephanie who didn't have to go through what the younger children did. He sat with her for a full minute before Mrs. Annie came over to him.

"Spencer, come on, let's check you out.", she reached her hand down and held it open for him to take.

The two year old stared at the hand begrudgingly and didn't move. Stephanie who was standing beside him noticed the reluctance in the boy and waited to see what Mrs. Annie would do. The older woman crouched down in front of Spencer, "I have to check if you need to be changed, Spencer. You don't want to walk around in a dirty diaper all day.".

Spencer swallowed nervously and shook his head "no".

"No you don't want me to change you or no you don't want that?", the older woman waited patiently for his answer.

"I think he means.." Stephanie began but was quieted by Mrs. Annie raising her hand.

"No, Stephanie. Let Spencer speak for himself.", she gently scolded the girl before turning her attention back to the little brunette in front of her.

"i don't need to be changed", he blurted out quickly. Turning from shy to defiant, Spencer took a step back.

Mrs. Annie sighed, "The sooner I change you the sooner we can get to snack time. Aren't you hungry, Spencer? I know I am." the blonde rubbed her stomach in a playful over exaggeration of just how hungry she was. Spencer looked over at Stephanie who nodded and he noticed his stomach itself was growling.

Biting his bottom lip he gave her a quick nod and reached his hand out. Smiling, Mrs. Annie took it and got up, leading him to the bathroom.

* * *

During snack time the kids were taken outside and led to a big white table where they were all sat. Spencer looked down at his slice of watermelon and started picking at it before breaking little pieces and plopping them into his mouth.

Stephanie sat beside him slurping hers.

Afterward they were allowed to remain outside to play on the equipment and get fresh air. Spencer followed his friend onto the grass where she led him to the tricycles. Staring at them in apprehension he watched as she sat herself on top of one and began to move.

Tilting his head he watched her ride before slowly making his way over to another one and looking at it. Stephanie rode over to him and giggled, "Jusst get on it.. you can't fall.. there'ss too many wheelss.".

Spencer thought about what she said before nodding and attempting to climb atop one. Sensing her friend's difficulty, Steph hopped off her bike and came up from behind him trying to help lift him up.

* * *

It was around 11AM when Derek got the phone call. Flipping open his cellphone he answered, "Morgan".

_"Hello? Mr. Morgan? It's Annie from Daffy's Daycare."_

Furrowing his brows in confusion as to why she'd be calling Derek stopped his walk from the break room, "Yeah, what happened?".

_"Spencer's had a little accident. While trying to get onto one of the tricycles he hurt himself. One of the other children lifted him up and he ended up falling onto the bike and hitting his mouth. It bled but it's stopped. I wanted to tell you now so that you were made aware of it before finding out for yourself. He's okay he's just a little teary and upset."_

It took Morgan a minute to realize he had been holding his breath. Letting it go he clenched the phone in his hand, "I'm on my way.".

_"That's not necessary, he's fine. He's just-"_

Before she could finish she was cut off, "_Fine?_ You call getting his mouth busted fine? And where were you while this scene was unfolding? I put him there under the impression he was going to be cared for. You call that care?". Derek quickly made his way to Garcia's office, while still on the phone. Grabbing a paper off his desk he jotted down a note and she nodded as she read it.

Practically running down the hall he made his way to the elevator and quickly to his car. Listening to Mrs. Annie defend herself and her establishment was angering Derek. He knew kids got hurt and he knew this wasn't an unforgivable occurrence that happened but something inside of him wouldn't let him calm down.

Getting into his car he flipped his phone shut and drove off.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than five minutes later that he ended up in front of the childcare building. Rushing through the doors he scanned the room for the toddler. Clenching and unclenching his fists he found himself getting angrier.

Marshall walked into the room from outside and spotted the furious agent. Slowly walking up to him he tried to calm him down, "He's fine. He's just outside.".

Before the man could say more Derek rushed past him and walked outside to where all the kids were playing. Turning his head he saw Spencer sitting on a white bench near a white table with Stephanie and Mrs. Annie.

Quickly making his way over to the three he yelled out the toddler's name. Spencer looked up and immediately hopped down from the bench and ran to Derek. Morgan lifted the little boy into his arms and hugged him for a minute before pulling him back to assess the damage.

From the inside of his mouth, Spencer's bottom lip had been cut. Derek took his little lip in between his fingers and checked over the injury. Teary-eyed, Spencer began to tell him what happened.

Stephanie walked up to Derek with a look of guilt on her face, "I'm ssorry it wass my fault". Slouching her shoulders and looking down at the floor she pouted her bottom lip out and looked ready to cry. Derek crouched down, "I told you not to pick him up, but it's not your fault. You guys should have been being watched.", he turned a glare to Mrs. Annie who stood up from the bench.

"With all due respect, Mr. Morgan -".

"With all due respect, you should have been doing your job.", Morgan ground out before turning and walking back into the building. Marshall watched on as his mother raced through the door and tried to calm down the irritated man.

"Children get hurt. I called you as soon as it happened. He's fine-", she began.

"He shouldn't have had the opportunity for this to happen in the first place.", Derek forced himself to control his anger. "Look, I'm taking him home. I don't know if this is gonna work out.", with that he left.

* * *

Placing Spencer into his carseat he quickly got into the driver's side and started the car, "It still hurt, Pretty boy?".

Sniffling Spencer nodded, "w-where are w-we going?", he asked.

Pulling away from the building Derek's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "Home, buddy.".

Spencer threw his head back and let his tongue push at his wound, "i'm sorry".

Looking into the rear-view mirror Derek furrowed his brows, "Why are you sorry?".

"cause I fell", Spencer exclaimed guiltily.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Spencer. It was an accident. I don't ever want you to be sorry because you got hurt. That's not how it works.", he gave the boy a serious look and Spencer nodded.

Making it to his place, Derek parked and got Spencer out of his carseat. As they were heading to his apartment he was stopped by his neighbor. "Derek! You're back! I thought you were coming back weeks ago? You're ready to pick up Clooney now, right?" Ms. Lalani looked hopefully up at him.

Clooney, totally slipping his mind, Derek sighed. "Yeah, just let me-", before he could finish she swung her door open and the dog came running out jumping at Morgan. Spencer screamed and his little hand in Derek's tried to pull away to get away.

Derek let him go to grab the dog and before Spencer could run too far he grabbed him with one arm bringing him back, "Woah it's okay pretty boy. You remember Clooney don't ya?".

Spencer looked at Derek fearfully and shook his head. Ms. Lalani, happy to be free of the over-hyper dog, shut her door and left the three in the hallway. Derek cursed under his breath and held tight onto Clooney's collar with one hand while he tried to keep a hold on Spencer with the other.

"He's not gonna bite you, pretty boy, look", he grabbed the little boy's hand and moved it toward's the dog's mouth. Spencer tried to yank it away and started to whimper when a big sloppy tongue came out and licked his palm.

Shutting his eyes tightly he felt the sticky lick continue before he opened his eyes and realized he still had his hand. Looking at Derek in astonishment he looked back at the dog and gave him a small smile. "That a boy", Derek said, not knowing or really caring which one he was addressing at the moment. Sighing he carefully led them both to the door and let go of Spencer's hand so he could unlock it.

Once inside the apartment Clooney ran into it and laid on the couch. Spencer watched him and giggled. Ruffling the little boy's hair Derek closed the apartment door and took a deep breath. He was not cut out for this.

* * *

Standing near the coffee table, Spencer observed the dog who was lazily claiming the sofa. Closing the space between them he carefully reached out to pet the animal's coat. Once his little palm made contact with the canine's fur, Clooney turned and licked the toddler's face. Giggling in excitement he continued to pet his new friend until he felt himself being lifted up.

"Clooney, off the couch".

Morgan's strict voice had the dog jumping from it's spot and heading down the hall. Spencer watched him go with a frown. Derek placed the child on the couch and sat down next to him, putting his head into his hands he groaned. Licking his top lip Spencer turned to look at the stressed adult, "its okay, derek". Stretching his little hand out he patted the man's back.

Letting out a breathy laugh Derek let his hands fall and popped his head up at the kid, "Yeah? I just left work early and you fell off a bike."

Spencer tilted his head and brought his tiny hand to his mouth suddenly remembering his injury, "it hurts" Spencer began, tears forming in his eyes.

Derek scoffed and shook his head, "Spencer it doesn't hurt. You didn't even remember it till I just brought it up right now.".

With his lower lip trembling, the little boy began to sniffle.

Studying the boy, Derek sighed and picked him up, placing him on his lap. Hugging the child close to his chest he began to rub his back, "It's okay, pretty boy.".

Feeling the mumble in his chest he pulled the little boy back to hear him better, "What was that?".

"you left work early and i feel off a bike", the boy reminded him.

Grinning, Derek shook his head and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead, "Not like this day could get any worse".

Abrupt ringing broke into their conversation and Derek dug for his phone in his pocket, pulling it out, he stared at the screen, _JJ._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

* * *

Spencer watched as Morgan answered the phone and frowned at the look of frustration on the man's face that followed his hurried words. Snapping the phone shut, Morgan stuffed the small device back into his pocket and exhaustedly ran a hand over his head. "Why do I even speak?", he huffed. Carefully maneuvering the toddler off his lap he placed him beside himself on the couch and stood up. Shutting his eyes tiredly, he forced them open after a moment and looked back at the tiny confused brunette, "You like Garcia, right?".

The toddler tilted his head in response and the profiler sighed, readying himself to explain. Crouching down, he thought of the easiest and safest way he could break the news to the kid without it resulting in a possible mini-tantrum.

"Pretty boy, I'm gonna have to go away for awhile-", were not the words he should have used, he realized, the moment the two year old started furiously shaking his head and reaching out to take a hold of his shirt.

"no", the boy pouted, tears starting to form.

Morgan gently placed his hand over the tiny one, now clutching the fabric on his chest, and gave it a light squeeze, "Hey, hey. It's not permanent.", he assured him, lifting his chin up and cupping it softly in his free hand, "I won't be gone long. I just gotta work, baby boy. I'm not gonna stay gone.".

Frowning, Spencer gave him a reluctant nod.

He knew Spencer wasn't too keen on the idea of being away from him, hell, he himself wasn't too keen on the idea, but they didn't have a choice and he knew Garcia would take care of him.

* * *

After arriving at the BAU with Spencer in tow, Morgan made his way to the tech analyst's lair, where the blond more than happily agreed to watch the youth.

The goodbye was tearful and dramatic and Morgan had to remind Spencer of the promises to come back as fast as he could and the call the little boy would get every time he got the chance, that he had made in the car there, but suddenly the words weren't as appealing as they were before. Garcia had to gently pry the boy's little hands from Morgan's legs and the older man felt a pang of guilt at the harsh sobs that followed from the two year old when the contact was lost.

Bending down, he gave the boy a quick kiss on the top of his head, before turning around and blocking the cries out, hurrying away to the SUVS out front where his team was waiting, leaving Garcia to console the sobbing brunette.

It wasn't until two nights later, on the case, that he was able to make his first phone call.

He had felt guilty and was angry with himself but the case was consuming the whole team and it was virtually impossible to get the time to call. The time differences didn't help and at the one time he had found room for a phone call.. Garcia had informed him that the two year old was asleep. He had wanted to beg her to wake him up but he knew the chances of the kid going back to sleep after talking to him were slim to none and he knew Garcia was probably already dealing with a lot with just him being away. After being assured of the kid's safety and well being, followed by some flirting, they hung up and he forced himself into what ended up being a fitful sleep.

As he lay atop the hotel room's uncomfortable solid bed, he listened to the black device in his hand ringing on the other end. Anxiously waiting, he willed for Spencer to still be awake. It took three rings before an out of breath Garcia picked up.

_"Scooby doo here"_

Raising his eyebrow in a mixture of confusion and interest, Morgan grinned. "Wutch you doing, mama?", bringing his free hand behind his head, the agent shifted into a more comfortable position. After a rough couple of days, it was nice hearing her voice in a calm more enjoyable setting.

_"I am solving strange and hilarious mysteries with my sidekick scrappy doo here"_, she speedily got out.

Feeling himself relax fully, Morgan smiled, relieved to find that Spencer was still up. He was a little surprised that the closer he got to talking to him the more he was aching to hear his voice. He so desperately needed to hear that the kid was okay himself.

"He available?", he asked, hope floating inside his chest.

_"For you? always, my chocolate protagonist"._

Shaking his head, the smile remained on the profiler's face as he heard the shuffling on the other end and the phone being handed over.

_"hello?"._

Morgan's heart melted at the sound of the tiny voice and he found his smile growing even wider. "Hey, pretty boy. You being good for Garcia?".

_"ummm..."_, he heard Garcia's voice in the background yelling something out but he couldn't quite catch it. Whatever it was, it caused a giggle from Spencer. _"yeah"_, he answered with a laugh.

"What's so funny?".

_"nothing. when are you coming home?"._

Hearing the boy's mood darken, Morgan frowned. "I'll be home as soon as I can, kid. I don't like being away from you any more than you like being away from me. Believe me.".

He heard a loud release of breath before Spencer responded, _"ok"_.

"Ay, cheer up, kid. I'll be home sooner than you know it and then I can make good on that park promise. You still want to go, right?".

_"yeah.."_.

Morgan switched positions and sat himself up when he heard the sniffle, "Hey hey. Don't you do that now. You gotta be strong for me, alright?".

_"o-ok."_.

The silent sobbing that followed broke his heart and Morgan shut his eyes as he willed himself to stay strong, "I love you, pretty boy. Put Garcia back on the phone.".

There was a moment of silence before he heard the tech's voice back on the line and he opened his eyes, "Take care of him for me, mama.".

_"Always. Scooby and Scrappy out."._

As the dial tone replaced her voice, Morgan snapped the phone shut and tossed it to his side. He had no idea how he was going to get through the rest of this case.

* * *

The following morning came as an unexpected surprise when the team was able to help aid in the capture of the unsub and wrap up the case quicker than they had thought they were going to be able to. Morgan was sure they'd be there for at least another week. On the jet ride home he was happy to find that Garcia had sent him some celebratory snap shots, from the night before, of her and Spencer in their Scooby gear. Which consisted of both of their hair gelled up and parted high into the air, acting as dog ears, and two brown towels tied loosely across their necks acting as capes.

"What are you laughing about?", JJ inquired with a smile, as she sat across from him on the jet.

Extending the black device out, he showed the blond the pictures, grin plastered on his face.

The young blond erupted in laughter, "He's never going to want to leave her.".

"I have no problem moving in.", he said with a cocky grin, accepting the phone she was handing him back.

Smiling, and without saying a word, JJ took out her phone and snapped a picture.

Watching as his colleague messed with her phone, Morgan lifted an eyebrow, "What was that?".

"In the spirit of dog themes, I thought I'd show them the one sitting right in front of me.", JJ answered smartly with a grin of her own.

Scoffing, Morgan rolled his eyes and leaned back. This was gonna be a long flight.

* * *

After landing, Morgan made his way over to Garcia's lair in record time. Excitement and ..was that nervousness?, washed over him as he gently rapped on her lair's door.

As the door swung open, he was rammed into by the blur of a small form.

Looking down, he smiled at the sight of the two year old clutching his legs tightly. "i missed you.", Spencer announced, burying his face into the agent's rough jeans.

Lowering his arms, Morgan quickly scooped up the child and gave him a long over-due hug. "I missed you more, kid.".

He felt Spencer shaking his head and smiled, "not possible", the little boy mumbled.

Pulling the child away from his chest to look at him, Morgan grinned, "Garcia teach you that word?".

Spencer shrugged and Morgan laughed, "We have got to get you tested, pretty boy.".

"As if we don't already know he's a genius.", Garcia pipped up, pushing her computer chair back with her weight and standing up.

Closing the distance between them, Morgan gave the bubbly blond a hug, "Missed you too, babygirl.".

"As if you could not.", she smiled, reaching out and brushing Spencer's hair back with her hand.

"I couldn't live without either of you.", he grinned, kissing the boy in his arms on the cheek and taking a seat on a free chair nearby.

Garcia plopped herself back down in her chair and swiveled closer to him, "Ain't that the truth".


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**_  
_

* * *

_October 31st_

Seven months had passed and Spencer was still in Derek's care. He had made sure of that months back. After successfully getting through the first month he couldn't bear the thought of losing him. As far as he was concerned there was no safer place he could be than with him. As of now he was his certified guardian.

Now Spencer was three, having just celebrated his birthday this month, and now it was Halloween. Derek found that living with a three year old was a little more bearable than living with a two year old. There were still those moods but Derek learned how to handle those long ago, plus being older the boy understood more of right and wrong so it was becoming easier to explain things to the toddler.

"Pretty boy you gotta put on your costume if you wanna trick or treat.", Kneeling on the floor in front of the child, Derek held up the black and white skeleton kid's costume.

"whyyy", Spencer whined, "you gave me candy when i wasn't wearing it".

Derek gave Spencer a hard look, "Yeah but I love you. Not every neighbor is gonna feel the same.".

"can we go ask?", Spencer licked the top of his lip and looked Derek in the eyes.

"No. Put on your costume.", he attempted to grab the boy's arm but the little boy yanked his slim arm away and giggled. "Spencer.. we're supposed to meet Henry and JJ you can not seriously be pulling this right now", he made another grab for the boy but again the boy evaded it.

"i don't wanna", he whined and knelt down to pick up some scattered candy that Derek had previously given him.

"But you're gonna. C'mon. You can't be the only kid without a costume."

"why not?", his little head popped up and he looked curiously at the older man.

"Because no one will give you candy. It's a rule. No costume no candy. You're gonna be standing there with nothing while every house gives Henry your share of candy because you wouldn't put your costume on.", Derek inwardly smiled. Stupid reason but funny nonetheless.

Spencer scrunched his face in disgust and grabbed for the costume.

Derek gently grabbed his arm and helped him pull his clothes off and put on the costume, "There.. lookin' good. You're gonna be the best looking skeleton on the block.".

Spencer laughed and handed Derek a candy bar so he could unwrap it for him.

* * *

It was an hour later when they arrived at JJ's house. Derek held onto Spencer's hand tightly as they stood and waited for her to open the door.

JJ opened the door with a smile, "Spence! Look at you! Cutest skeleton I've ever seen", she knelt down and gave the little boy a hug. "Hey Derek, come in", she gave the man a hug and stepped aside to let them pass her. "No costume ay?", she smirked.

"What cover my face with a mask? Now JJ you know that's not fair to the ladies", he grinned.

"what ladies?", Spencer asked looking up at the man.

JJ broke out in laughter and quickly covered her mouth. Spencer had just obliviously insulted Derek Morgan and he looked absolutely adorable doing it.

"Hi Spence!", the four year old ran up in his little white karate costume and stood in front of the younger boy.

"hi", Spencer looked at Henry and smiled. Reaching over he picked out a lollipop from the plastic orange pumpkin Derek was holding and handed it to the older boy, "tricker treat".

Henry laughed and rolled his eyes, "That's now how it works, Spence".

The two adults exchanged smiles while they listened to Henry explain the rules of Halloween to Spencer.

"Got it?", Henry looked at the little boy seriously.

"yeah", Spencer nodded.

* * *

"Are we ready to go?", Will walked out sporting a black karate costume. He looked from Morgan to JJ and when they nodded he nodded in return and led them all out. Locking the door behind him he joined the little group and looked from left to right, "So which way, guys?".

JJ tapped her finger on her chin, "Hmm.. I think there's more haunted houses on the left side so the more kid-friendly route would be the right", she pointed towards the right with her other hand's pointer finger.

"Off we go then", Will announced with a smile.

The group walked down the sidewalk, JJ holding both Henry and Spencer's hands. Spencer occassionally tossing a look over his shoulder to make sure Derek was behind.

"Ok mom let's go to that one!", Henry held up his plastic pumpkin case and gestured towards a blue house that had mummies and tombstones on the front yard.

JJ felt Spencer's hand tighten around hers and looked down, "It's okay, Spence. I'm gonna be with you the whole time.", she gave him a comforting smile and he sucked in his lips.

As they walked up the pathway of the house and towards the door, Spencer started to whimper and he pulled himself out of JJ's grasp. Before JJ could react Spencer ran right into Derek's leg and held on tight. JJ looked over with a frown and gave Morgan a sympathetic look. Morgan nodded and waved her forward to keep going, Will waited with Morgan and Spence, "Hey it's okay, buddy. I'm right here. What are you afraid of? the mummy?".

"Which one? I'll go beat it up", Will offered.

Spencer's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Will. The two men laughed and Morgan scooped the little boy up, "C'mon". Spencer buried his face into Derek's neck and didn't pull away until Will announced that they were at the door. An older woman opened the door with a big bowl of candy and Spencer's face lit up.

"What do you say, Spencer?", Morgan encouraged.

"tricker treat", he said softly in almost a whisper, he extended his plastic pumpkin out and gave a shy smile.

"You are the cutest thing I've seen today", the woman chirped and grabbed a big handful of candy and placed it in the little boy's pail.

Spencer smiled at her, "thank you".

* * *

The couple got into the car and drove down the street and went through various neighborhoods.

"I can't believe you're still hanging with those fucks", Dex lifted her feet so that they were laying on the dashboard and leaned back in her seat.

Kenny rolled his eyes and ignored his girlfriend's comment. Turning down two more suburban streets he parked his car and waited. Looking out the window he grabbed the paper from his pocket and looked down at it before returning his gaze back outside, "We just gotta wait".

"For what? I still don't get what you're even doing", the slim brunette banged the back of her head softly against the seat and looked over at him.

He tossed her the paper and she picked it up and looked at it. Furrowing her brows she looked back at him and then back to the note, "You can't be serious".

"It's not a big deal", he tapped the steering wheel nervously.

"Not a big deal? you could go to prison for this shit. I can't believe you're gonna help that fucking piece of shit out. What are you getting out of this?", she sat up and threw the paper at him.

The dark haired man looked his girlfriend in the eyes, "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't need to. I've got a debt to pay off.".

"A debt? A fucking debt? You'd do this for a debt?"

"They'll fucking break my legs, Dex!", he screamed.

"Why are you even in a debt!", she yelled back in his face, "I cannot fucking believe you. I'm not letting you do this.".

Kenny let his head drop against the steering wheel, "You can't stop me".

Dex shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Kenny lifted his head up and looked at her, "I need your help. You gotta help me, babe.".

* * *

The group hit about four blocks of houses and the boys were exhausted. Will was holding a worn out Henry and Morgan had Spencer almost sleeping in his arms.

"Oh God, why didn't we take a car?", JJ groaned looking at the men pitifully.

Morgan laughed and Will reached out to caress the blonde's cheek ,"You want me to hold you, baby?". The couple exchanged smiles and JJ blushed as she realized Morgan was raising an eyebrow. Clearing her throat she walked past them, "Ok come on. Home. Now.".

They got down a block when a thin brunette woman appeared acting frantic, "HELP .. YOU HAVE TO HELP".

JJ and Morgan immediately kicked into action and raced towards her, "What's going on?", Morgan asked as he took in the sight of her. She had blood covering her clothes and face and she was shaking.

"My.. My husband.. our car.. our car flipped.. he's stuck.. PLEASE help him", she screamed.

Her screaming woke both boys up out of their drowsiness and both became alert and scared. Morgan felt Spencer try to push himself into his chest and looked back at Will, noticing Henry was doing the same. "JJ.. take Spencer", he handed the little boy over to JJ and moved past her, "Stay with the boys. Will come on.".

Will put Henry down in front of JJ and Henry quickly grabbed her hand squeezing it tight. The men ran off with the frantic young woman leading the way.

She led them around a corner where they saw a smashed car smoking up. A man in the front seat had his head to the steering wheel and he was bleeding profusely. Will flipped out his phone and called for an ambulance. Morgan yanked open the car door and surveyed the damage.

* * *

Kenny strolled down the sidewalk and crossed the street. He spotted the blonde with the two children and pulled out his cell, sending a text. The response from Dex came quickly and he put his phone in his pocket and continued on forward. Luckily for Kenny he had an opening, just as they planned the kids were terrified, thanks to Dex's screaming, which gave him a reason to talk to the blonde.

"Are they alright?", he nodded towards the children.

JJ turned to look at the voice and instinctively pulled the kids closer.

Spencer started to whimper and JJ tried to bounce him on the arm she was holding him with, "It's ok, Spence. Shhh.". She wanted to give him the comfort of rubbing his back but her other hand was occupied with Henry's.

"Hey kid.. why don't you come over here for a minute?", Kenny dropped his gaze to Henry.

Tightening her grip on her son's hand JJ looked incredulously at the man, "What?".

Kenny gave her a half smile and stepped forward, JJ stepped back pulling the kids with her.

"No no. Don't do that.", he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the four year old.

JJ's breath got caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She yanked Henry and dragged him behind her, stepping in front of him and the gun, "No" she shook her head.

"Shh. Put the kid down.", he ordered.

Squinting her eyes she looked from Spencer to the man with the gun. Not wanting him anywhere near the aim of the gun she slowly put him down, pushing him behind her back along with Henry.

The man craned his neck to look behind her, "Spencer. Come here.".

A look of shock crossed JJ's face and anger settled into her features, "Spencer stay. Who are you?", she narrowed her eyes at the man and he stepped closer until he was standing just a couple of feet away now.

Ignoring her he called out again, "Spencer get over here NOW unless you want this nice lady shot".

Spencer started to cry and Henry instinctively grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"What do you want?", JJ yelled.

Kenny stepped forward and made a grab for the kid, as JJ made a move of her own to stop him, Kenny stopped and moved the gun towards Henry again "Don't interfere unless you want that ones brains all over this sidewalk".

Frozen in fury and worry JJ watched as the man grabbed Spencer and held him under his arm. Spencer was sobbing uncontrollably and trying to kick his way out of the hold.

Still pointing his gun at the four year old he gestured for him to walk forward. JJ snapped back into reality, "NO!".

"Relax I'm not gonna take him. Move with him, both of you. I just need to make sure I get a better head start before you run off and inform anyone.", with his gun he gestured them down the sidewalk.

"Spencer it's gonna be ok", JJ tried to calm the child in the gunmen's hold. As a response Spencer cried heavier.

"Kiddo it's fine. You're not in danger. I'm not gonna hurt you.", Kenny told the child, looking down at him, "But I need you to be quiet for me or I'm gonna shoot this lady here".

Spencer's crying seemed to get louder for a second before it faded into softer sobs.

"That's right. That's a good boy.", Kenny encouraged the child, "Now you two..", he pointed the gun across the street and nodded.

JJ, who was holding Henry's hand, crossed the street with her child, the whole time keeping an eye on Spencer. When they got to the corner Kenny made them turn around and sit down with their backs facing him. JJ held Henry in her lap and covered his eyes and just prayed this man wasn't going to do what she thought he might.

"Don't turn around until you hear the car take off. Even then.. not like I can stop you but I suggest you don't because if I get caught with this kid I'll blow his brains out and you know I will. So it's better for everyone to just let me get away and then you can call the police and do whatever it is you want to do, alright?"

The blonde remained silent and Kenny wore a sly smile. Turning around he walked off slowly, looking back every so often to make sure they hadn't moved. Once he got to the end of the corner he turned and opened the backseat, tossing the kid into the car and getting into the driver's side. Driving down the street he stopped at the corner of the next block and picked up the slim brunette. Dex took one last look over at the scene where the ambulances and chaos were and got in the car.

Looking into the backseat she spotted the crying toddler and frowned, "Hey Spencer. You remember me don't you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

* * *

Spencer sniffled and looked up at the woman and nodded. Dex smiled and then her eyes grew wide, "Oh crap. Don't worry about this blood. It's fake okay?", she nodded at him. Kenny gave her a look, wondering why she even bothered lying to the kid, he was traumatized already what was a little blood?

"I'm Dex", she reached into the backseat and ruffled his hair.

"What are you doing?", Kenny asked her, annoyed. He looked at her furrowing his brows and then turned his attention back to the road.

"Trying to get him to calm down and relax. What the fuck are you doing?", she snarled in a whisper.

Kenny chuckled, "I just kidnapped him at gunpoint, no sweet talk in the world is gonna calm him down at this moment".

Dex socked him in the arm, "Don't laugh, asshole. He's a fucking kid and you're already taking him back to his devil of a father, which I still don't understand. What the fuck is a guy in prison gonna do with a kid? Where are you even gonna deliver him?".

Sobbing from the backseat covered Kenny's words.

"QUIET BACK THERE", the man yelled.

Dex looked at her boyfriend, "Don't fucking yell at him", she said in a loud tone.

"What is with you, Dex? One minute you don't like kids the next you're Mary fucking Poppins"

The brunette threw herself back into her seat with a huff, "Are you gonna fuckin' tell me or not?", she spat disgustedly.

Kenny tightened his grip on the wheel and took a minute to calm down before answering, "Well as I was saying before I was interrupted  
..", he shot a look at Spencer through his rear-view mirror, "Scott's getting out".

Dex's eyebrows shot up and she looked at her boyfriend in disbelief, "What?... When?".

"Tonight"

* * *

JJ heard the car drive off and took her hands off her son's eyes and removed him from her lap. Henry started sobbing and when his mother stood up he threw himself on her. She looked back behind her and didn't see anything, "Henry wait here. Don't move.", she instructed the child and raced down the sidewalk the way the man had gone.

* * *

Derek and Will watched as the man was loaded into the ambulance.

"So you're saying a girl ran up screaming covered in blood?", the cop at the scene asked the two men.

"Yeah. His wife.", Morgan answered.

"His wife?", the older officer looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah his wife. She told us her husband needed help.", Will interrupted, offering up more information.

The cop looked behind him and pointed, "That woman there, Mrs. Scarley. She ran up to you? I don't see no blood.".

Morgan looked at the man confused, "That's not his wife".

"Yo, Larry. Who is that?", the officer yelled out to his partner.

_"Mrs. Scarley, the wife!"_

Looking back at the two men the older man raised a brow, "You're saying that's not who approached you?".

Will shook his head, "No. The other girl was much younger. Maybe mid 20s if not early. Skinny. Brown hair.".

"Wait here", the cop left the two and walked over to his partner.

They watched as the two uniformed men spoke to each other before turning to talk to who apparently was the injured man's wife.

The officer came back, "Just compared notes with my partner. Not one person has said they saw this woman you've described. There's no sign of anyone having been in the passenger's side either.".

Morgan looked around, "She was just here!".

Larry walked up with a kid and stood by the three men, "Charles.. this kid just told me he saw what happened".

The officer who had been talking to Morgan and Will looked down at the kid, "Wha'd you see?".

"You're not gonna tell my mom I was out here right?", the twelve year old worried.

"Kid. What happened?", Charles demanded.

"Oh right. So this guy here.. well the one that got tooken away by the ambulance.. he was getting into his car and had just pulled out when this black car slammed RIGHT into him. I mean it was crazy. One minute he was just getting into his car and the next minute BAM. Then.. this girl.. she gets out of the car right? This hot girl and she races over to the car and at first I thought she was checking to see if he was okay but then she starts smearing his blood on herself." the kid made a disgusted face "It was probably the grossest thing I've ever seen. I mean.. why would she do that? Then she takes off running down the street and turns the corner and the car she was in speeds off. Think they were on drugs?".

"A set up?", Larry asks Charles, "But why?.. and for who or what?".

"JJ!", Will yells out and races away from the group.

Morgan and the two officers take off after him down the street.

As the four men arrive at the sidewalk they stop short, "They're gone" Will looks around worriedly and starts yelling out JJ's name.

"_DADDY?"_

Hearing Henry's voice makes Will speed off in the direction of it, followed by Morgan and two out of breath cops.

Will stops in front of Henry and grabs him, picking him up and cradling him into his chest, "Henry.. where is your mom? where is Spencer?".

Morgan looks around and beyond the kid, his heart racing, feeling like any minute it's going to explode out of his chest.

The four year sobs and tries to explain through his crying. Will takes a moment to calm him down before having him start up again.

"Th-This guy he came up with a gun and he pointed it at me and mommy and he took Spencer" the little boy started his crying back up.

Will hugged his son tightly, "Henry where did mommy go? he took Spencer but where is mommy?".

"Sh-she ra-ran that way", Henry pointed down the sidewalk and Morgan took off. Both cops following behind him.

* * *

The couple arrived at the designated location and Kenny parked the car. Getting out he went to the backseat and took the little boy out. Dex got out of the car and followed. They walked into the park and towards the bench where the man was sitting. "Jaz" Kenny nodded in greeting.

Jaz got up and nodded, "Got the kid?".

"No.. he's holding a fucking dummy we got from one of the front lawns. What are you stupid?".

"DEX", Kenny scolded his girl.

"Mouthy bitch", Jaz spat. "Give him to me", he walked forward and reached out for the little boy.

Spencer grabbed on tightly to Kenny and tried to melt into him. Kenny felt an odd feeling of pity but reminded himself the kid was just going back to his dad. Sure his dad was an asshole but it's not like he would kill him. Still.. his dad, as evil a fuck as he was, was one thing but Jaz? Who knew what this fuck would do to the kid once alone.

"I'll take him. Where are we going?", he announced.

Jaz looked at Kenny and laughed, "You aren't going anywhere with me. Quit playing and give me the brat.".

"Screw you", Dex shouted.

"Give me the fucking brat and shut your bitch's mouth before I off you both", the bigger man threatened.

Kenny took a step back and raised an eyebrow, "You'll do what?".

"Let's get out of here. Fuck this.", Dex turned around and began walking off.

"WAIT", Jaz bellowed. "You take that kid with you and Ross will kill you. He'll hunt you down and slit your fuckin' throat and cut open that there mouthy bitch of yours", he grinned.

Dex looked back at the inked man, "If he can find us" she said in a cocky tone.

Jaz was getting annoyed and started fidgeting, "FINE. Follow me.".

Kenny and Dex exchanged looks and smiled. Following the man they got to his car and he popped open the trunk, "Put the cargo back there", he instructed.

The couple exchanged another set of looks, "What?", Kenny looked at him doubtingly.

"Put the brat in there and hurry up. I'm not getting my balls cut off for you two."

"What? Is there no room in the car? You sit in the fucking trunk you'll be the one taking up most of the space anyway.", Dex argued.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. We can't afford to be stopped with a fucking kid in the car who any minute now will have an amber alert out on him.", Jaz explained angrily.

"They'd check the trunk anyway. Just drive carefully. I'll hide him.", Kenny said calmly as he closed the trunk and got himself and Spencer into the backseat of Jaz's car.

* * *

JJ's eyes were frantically scanning the street when Morgan and the two cops ran up behind her. "JJ!", Morgan searched her face and set his gaze to follow hers.

"The car.. I didn't.. I.. it's gone. I heard it and I ran to catch it but I was too late. He took Spencer. He took Spencer, Morgan. He was going to shoot Henry. He..", JJ dropped to her knees and began to breath heavily.

"FUCK!", Morgan shouted as he kicked at the sidewalk.

Larry placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. We'll sort this out.".

Charles knelt down and tried to help JJ control her breathing and looked up as Morgan began to shout.

"Sort this out? Sort it out? There's a fucking three year old out there with an armed man who I can guarantee you is fucking terrified right now and you want me to calm down so you can 'sort it out'? Get the fuck outta my face", Morgan pushed past him and knelt down near JJ. "JJ what did he look like? Did you know him?".

JJ looked up at Morgan through tear stained eyes and shook her head, "No. I didn't know him.", she spoke, her voice low. "He was tall, around 6'2 maybe. He was thin but well built. Dark hair, dark eyes. Italian based on his appearance and accent. Just a slight accent but it's there. He.. he called Spencer by his name. He knew him Morgan.".

* * *

Kenny looked down at the doe eyes looking up at him. He had laid Spencer on the car's floor to keep him out of sight. Dex looked at Kenny and then down at Spencer and frowned. The car came to a stop and she looked out the window. Jaz got out of the car and Kenny followed, doing the same. He reached down and picked up Spencer and closed the door. Dex got out and leaned on the door on her side after she closed it.

Without saying a word Jaz walked into the garage and the couple followed close by behind him.

Dex took a look around at the bikers and the bikes all throughout the spacious place and admired some of the work done on the bikes.

Jaz stopped and the two behind him stopped abruptly with him.

"What the fuck is this?", Scott grinned as he spotted them, "You bring me extras?".

The heavy tattooed man laughed and used his thumb to point behind him, "They wouldn't give me the kid unless they hand delivered him".

Scott looked past Jazz and looked Dex up and down licking his lips before he turned his attention towards Kenny. Looking at the little boy in his arms he walked forward. Standing in front of Kenny he reached out and ruffled Spencer's hair, "You're bigger", he commented.

Spencer looked at the man with fearful eyes.

"You remember me don't you?", Scott touched the boy's cheek.

Spencer nodded.

"Who am I?", the biker gave the boy a serious look.

"daddy", Spencer answered and sucked in his lips.

Scott smiled and grabbed his son out of Kenny's arms, "Get the fuck outta here" he spat at Kenny. "You. You can stay.", he said as he looked over at Dex with his smile intact.

Dex groaned, "Not a chance. Wouldn't wanna upset your boyfriend back at prison.".

Kenny's eyes widened and he told his girlfriend to shut up in a hush.

Scott laughed, clearly amused and walked off.

"The debt?", Kenny yelled over to him.

"What debt?", Scott replied with a grin not turning back.

Kenny let out a sigh of relief before hearing the safety of a gun click off.

* * *

It didn't take long to identify the man after JJ described him to a police sketch artist. The name came quickly, Kenny Natucci. He had been arrested in the past for previous petty crimes. One of the officers familiar with him down at the precinct was able to identify him without a problem. By cross referencing Natucci with other criminals, with the help of Garcia and her talented fingers they were able to deduct that Natucci knew and had previously served time with Ross.

The next thing they found out didn't come as a shock to anyone after tonight's actions. Scott Ross had escaped from prison along with two other inmates. Thus, the night from hell was born.

* * *

"What are you doing?", Kenny raised both hands and narrowed his eyes at Jaz.

Dex screamed from the sidelines as another biker held her in his grip.

"Your debt is paid. We don't need you anymore.", Jaz informed the man with a huge smile. "You know I'm really gonna enjoy this", he tossed the gun aside and pulled out a blade.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

**A/N: Last time-jump in the whole story. I needed this for the flashbacks that will later ensue. All will be told, in the end every loose-end will be tied.**

**WARNING: Hints of child-abuse, nothing graphic.  
**

* * *

Walking away from the chaos and toward the exit, Scott held onto his son tightly, one arm pressed against the back of the boy's thighs to support his weight up and the other lifted to hold the back of his head, pressing him comfortingly against his chest. As he listened to the unrelenting sniveling, his grip around the child tightened. "Quit your crying, Spencer. You want to go home don't you?", he put the frightened whimpering toddler in front of him on his Harley and with one arm wrapped around the three year old's stomach he started the bike.

* * *

It was a few nights later when they raided the garage. Dark blue Kevlar vests strapped tightly on their worn and exhausted bodies. They'd spent the previous two days and nights searching high and low for Natucci and after a few false leads were directed to the building in which they now stood. As SWAT team ran around him and the others, shouts of clear echoing in the empty space, Derek's heart sank.

* * *

Scott pulled up to the dingy worn out Las Vegas home. Grabbing Spencer he got off the bike and headed to the porch, pulling out a key from his pocket. Opening the door he left it as is as he entered the house to check it out. He put Spencer, who was now completely out, exhaustion from crying having hit his little body hard, on the couch near the wall and made his way into the kitchen straight ahead to raid the fridge. He'd had a long day and he needed to take the edge off.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when every beer that occupied the cool cabinet was consumed and he staggered out of the kitchen. Looking at the sleeping child on the couch he sneered. "Spencer", he called out in an attempt to wake the boy.

When the little boy didn't move Scott became irritated. Taking those few steps towards the couch he shook the boy forcefully awake. Spencer blinked the sleep away and looked at his father with big doe eyes that held fear. Scott smiled at the sight.

* * *

Morgan couldn't sleep. Every minute of the day was spent worrying and thinking about Spencer and where he was, how he was feeling. It always left him drained by the time night came. He was slowly falling apart and everyone on the team could see it. He still remembered how his breath caught in his throat when the bodies were found. How he still couldn't release it even after seeing that Spencer's wasn't there. The fact that Spencer probably witnessed those deaths tore him just the same. Two bodies, two clear gunshot wounds to the head. How long ago was that? Weeks, months? When was the last time he saw the kid? Turning over he stretched his arm out to the left side of his empty bed, a small shirt clenched tightly in his fist and closed his eyes.

* * *

Dex woke up in the shit-hole motel and felt a warm body pressed against her. Turning onto her side to face him, she caressed her boyfriend's cheek and planted a kiss on his forehead. Thinking about the events of the passed few days brought a smile to her face. What she wouldn't give to have had a camera to capture Jaz's expression when Kenny pulled out the gun. It was the idiot's fault for throwing away his own gun but the bikers always preferred a more hands on approach in their killings.

Worked out well for Kenny and her. After Kenny shot the fuck he shot his friend and they took the bikes, they wouldn't be needing them after-all. What good is a bike to a corpse?

Thoughts of Spencer invaded her mind and she sat up.

"What's wrong?" Kenny groggily asked as he felt the movement on the bed.

"What do you think Ross is doing to him?" she leaned back to rest on her elbows and looked over at him.

Kenny shook his head "I don't know and I don't care. And neither should you. You can't let yourself worry like that.. it'll eat you alive wondering all the possibilities. None of it is our business and it almost got us killed when it was. Just forget that shit and let's move on and try to find some fuckin' semblance of peace because after what we just went through, we deserve it. The kid is with his father alright? He's not in any danger.".

Dex let herself fall back and raised an arm to rest over her forehead "You're forgetting who his father is".

* * *

Spencer lay crying on the torn up sofa. When his father hit him he had cried out for Derek which only resulted in more pain. His little body ached all over and he was now sobbing uncontrollably. With his face pressed down into the cushion he tried to stifle his sobs knowing he'd only get in more trouble if he was heard. He thought briefly that maybe if he cried loud enough Derek would hear him and come and get him, but he didn't want to risk another unprovoked beating. Sniffling, he pulled himself up and looked down at the costume he was wearing, the costume Derek had put on him. Frowning he wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand and wrapped his arms around his little chest tightly.

* * *

Derek found himself at a bar every night. Word got around quickly that an FBI agent was snooping around and the bikers were on edge. Derek walked into the pub along with the blond media liaison and they wandered over to the pool tables. It was about a month after the event when they got a call from a contact and came to meet the alleged aid.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?", a tall, thin, older man with messy black hair said, as he held his pool stick to his side, after making his shot. Looking at JJ he smiled.

"Rick?", Morgan asked in annoyance.

The older man nodded, "That would be me. Took you two long enough. Really if you had changed your clothes I'd understand why it took so long but no.. here you are looking every bit the FBI", he hissed in a whisper, "that you are".

The agents narrowed their eyes at the man, who rolled his eyes in return. "Just tell us what you know", Morgan demanded.

Rick put the pool stick down onto the table and led them to an area in the corner, "I need a deal to be made", he stated bluntly.

"A child's life is at risk and you're worried about a deal?", JJ crossed her arms, trying to keep her rage on lockdown.

"What is it?", Morgan sneered, pushing his anger for the selfish lowlife wanting something aside. Can't really expect better from scum.

"I need the cops off my ass and I need a few things overlooked", As Rick spoke he occasionally brought his gaze back to JJ's body.

"We'll see what we can do. What do you know?"

Rick looked at Morgan and scoffed. "See what you can do? Guy.. my information will get you that kid back. I want something solid in return.".

"Tell me what you know before I arrest your sorry ass for withholding information", Morgan snarled.

Gritting his teeth, Rick looked from one agent to the other and grinned, "No dice.".

* * *

_One year later_

Four year old Spencer Reid walked into the Vegas public library. Inside the building were dozens of bookshelves, along with a computer area and a kiddie corner. The whole place was decorated in a Thanksgiving theme. He had never celebrated the holiday but he remembered Derek telling him about it.

Walking to the kiddie corner, Spencer threw himself down on one of the bean bags, the red one that he always sat at, and sat just observing the people around him. His father had dropped him off and told him to wait, just like he had every day for the past year so he could conduct some business back home without the interruption that the four year old seemed to bring.

Sucking in his lips, Spencer let his head fall back and with his upside down view looked at the books behind him. He had read every single book at some point on these shelves. A lot of time in the library gave him a lot of time to perfect his reading skills. With the help of the librarian at the age of three, he had read his first book.

Making a clucking sound with his tongue he got up off the bean bag and headed towards the computer section. Walking over to the shelves near the computers he picked up a thick book and took it back to his red seat._ "Letters home by Sylvia Plath"._

The little boy opened the book and brought his finger to the first page. He had been reading "adult" books for awhile now. After finishing up with the kiddie section he started pulling out random books off the bigger shelves to kill time. He'd read a few books from this author in particular so he decided to give it a chance.

"Oh sweetie what are you doing with that? Here take this".

Spencer looked up from his reading and saw a redheaded woman standing in front of him waving a book in front of her, _"Clifford the big red dog"._

Confused, he looked at the woman wondering why she would want him to read a book he already read. Did she want to read the book he was holding?

"That's a grown up book, honey. Here let me take it back for you.", she reached out and Spencer reluctantly handed it to her, briefly wondering how much trouble he really was in. Nobody had ever told him anything before about reading the other books and he hoped he wouldn't get punished too bad because he honestly hadn't known he was doing anything wrong.

The little boy started to shake as he thought of what his father would do to him once the lady told him what he had done, something he still wasn't quite sure of. Was it this particular book he wasn't supposed to touch?

The woman looked down at the shaken little boy and saw him trembling. Frowning she took in the sight of the child. He was small and lean and he had short light brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt and for the first time she noticed the bruises on his arms. Faint but enough color to be seen. His beige slacks looked dirty and his black converse looked old and worn.

"Honey are you ok?", she knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

Spencer nodded quickly and looked away, "Am I in trouble?".

The woman felt a sting of guilt, "No honey you aren't in trouble. I just thought maybe you'd like to read a more fun book. This one here...", she waved the thick book ,"has bigger words and is harder to understand for kids your age. But Clifford here... he's a classic.", she smiled.

The four year old gave her a shy smile, "Ok.. thank you", he humored the woman and reached out for the book.

He pretended to read the book for her benefit, making sure to go extra slow to seem like he was really interested in it. Taking time to look at the pictures on each page. He waited until she walked away and then sat there for a few moments to make sure she wasn't coming back and if she looked back he'd still be reading. When he was sure of her departure he put the book down and got up.

Spencer walked over to where he knew the bathrooms were and entered the men's room. Standing on his tippy toes he reached up and turned on the water from the sink. Hopping up he leaned himself onto the sink's edge and hung there while he drank some water from under the tap.

As he shut off the water he heard the bathroom door open.

* * *

Agent Aaron Hotchner walked into the men's room of the Vegas public library. A case had brought the team to Vegas and him and Prentiss were at the library to speak to a potential witness. The woman refused to meet them anywhere else claiming to ensure her safety it had to be somewhere no one would ever suspect her of being or somewhere the person associated with the case wouldn't in a million years show up to.

While Prentiss talked to the woman Hotch excused himself. Walking into the restroom Hotch spotted a little boy hanging with his midsection on the edge of the sink playing with the knobs. He noticed immediately that no one else was in the room and thoughts of how unsafe this situation was for the kid flooded through his mind.

The little boy hopped off the sink and looked up at the serious man in the black suit, "I know you", he smiled.

Hotch raised an eyebrow and took a better look at the boy. He knelt down, "You do?".

Spencer smiled a huge smile and nodded, "Where's Derek?".

Hotch's eyes widened in realization and his heart stopped, reaching out he gently touched the boy's cheek. He lifted the boy's right arm and examined the bruises scattered over it. Spencer looked down at what Hotch was doing.

"Where is your father, Spencer?", Hotch looked up at the boy and made eye contact.

"At home", Spencer looked at Hotch and furrowed his brows wondering what the serious man wanted with his father. He wondered when he'd answer his question about where Derek was. He really wanted to see him.

Hotch took the hem of Spencer's shirt in his hand, "May I?". Spencer didn't really know what he wanted to do but he seemed so polite and he knew Derek so Spencer nodded.

Hotch lifted up the boy's shirt and saw the welts and bruises all over his chest and stomach. Turning him around he saw more on his back that seemed to lead down under his pants. Hotch put the kid's shirt down and stood up."Let's get you out of here.", he held out his hand and Spencer grabbed it.

Walking out of the bathroom, Spencer looked around for Derek. A lady with black hair and bangs walked up with a questioning look on her face. Spencer knew he knew her too but just like the man he couldn't quite remember their names. "Hi", he chirped with a smile.

Today was a really good day. Not only was he at his favorite place, where he felt the safest, but he was also running into all these nice people he knew.

It just took Prentiss one look at the boy and his big doe eyes to know who he was, "You found him?", she breathed in disbelief, "Where's Ross?", she looked over her shoulder and scanned the library warily.

"He's not here", Hotch informed her. Prentiss relaxed a little and looked back down at the boy. "Hello, Spencer. Do you remember me?", Emily asked him.

"Umm...", Spencer closed one eye and tried to think of her name but it wasn't coming to him, still he did know her, "Yeah", he said with a nod.

Prentiss smiled and carefully reached out to touch his arm.

"Spencer is your father coming to pick you up?", Hotch asked looking down at him.

"Yeah", Spencer looked up at the clock on the wall, "In an hour".

Prentiss caught the look from Hotch and nodded, pulling out her phone and walking away from the two.

The little boy licked his top lip and looked at Hotch, following his gaze around the library.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Spencer and Hotch sitting at a library table. Spencer was reading to Hotch and to say the agent was impressed was an understatment. He had originally brought the kid to the table and placed a book down to entertain him till the rest of the team showed up but when Spencer started reading the book the man was shocked. Jack was seven and still not reading as solid as this four year old was.

When Derek walked into the library he spotted the two instantly.

Spencer looked up at Hotch's gaze and hopped off the chair running towards the darker agent, "DEREK!".

Morgan picked up the boy and held onto him tightly, hugging him to his chest. Hotch walked up and Derek gave him a questioning look, Hotch shook his head to let his agent know that Ross wasn't in the vicinity. "He'll be here soon to pick him up", Hotch informed.

"Like hell he will".

Hotch nodded, "We'll get him when he comes".

JJ entered the library and ran over to Derek. "Oh my God..", she covered her mouth with her hand and reached out to touch the little boy. Tears formed in the corner of the blonde's eyes and she looked at Derek. Spencer turned to look at the voice and saw JJ. With a big smile he reached out to hug her, "JJ!, I missed you.".

She noticed the bruises on his little arms as he reached out and she felt her heart break. She grabbed the little boy into a breath-stealing hug and took him from Morgan.

"Are you okay, Spence?", she asked the little boy as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. Can I go home now?", he looked at her with sad eyes.

"With your daddy?", JJ grimaced inside.

Spencer shook his head, "No. _Home_. With Derek.".

JJ smiled, shooting Derek a look, "Yeah, Spence. You can go home now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine! Neither are it's characters :(**

**WARNING: Implied sexual abuse - not too graphic but enough to know something was taking place. It starts and ends in the italics. **

* * *

That night Spencer stayed in Derek's hotel room. The two sat on the bed and the four year old showed the older man every card trick he knew and had learned from his father's friends and from books he'd read. It was a nice distraction for the both of them. He won every game they played and kept some secrets on how he won to himself, giggling whenever Derek got fake-upset about losing, finding the man's dramatic reaction amusing.

It was after their fifteenth game of poker, when they switched over to a game-play of war, that Derek asked him about how life with his father was. Carefully and cautiously approaching the subject with a casual tone. Spencer reluctantly told him some things, opting to stay silent on most, not wanting to relive too much through the memories.

He told Derek about his father's general mood, what things set him off, how often he yelled. He spoke quietly in a hushed tone, almost as if he felt he'd get in trouble for divulging the information.

Derek stayed silent, didn't respond, listening in frustration as the little boy continued speaking of the hell he had to endure. He knew he was leaving things out, he knew he was only telling him as much as he could and as his mind filled in the blanks of what he wasn't being told, he found himself getting angrier. What he was going to do to Scott Ross...

"Is daddy in jail?", Spencer abruptly asked, putting an '8' down in front of Derek's '2', breaking the man out of his violent thoughts.

Looking down, watching as the brunette scooped up the two cards, he sighed, "No". Shaking his head in defeat, he slipped a new card from his pile and placed it face up.

Spencer tilted his head and gave him a curious look, laying a '5' down next to Derek's 'Jack', "Where is he then?".

Derek didn't want to tell him. Derek didn't know HOW to tell him. How do you tell a four year old that his criminal father had evaded the police yet again. Ross didn't end up showing up, the team and police had no doubt that it wasn't his intention to abandon his son, he had just somehow been informed, heard, or had seen them there. By the time they showed up to the residence that Spencer had told them they had been living in, they had found it had already been abandoned. Unmarked police cars were sent to keep an eye in case of a return but Derek was sure that location was a lost cause.

He didn't doubt Scott Ross would do anything in his power to get back his kid but he had a feeling that the man didn't know how far Derek himself was willing to go to prevent just that. Spencer had been taken from him too many times and this time was the last, he was never gonna let this boy out of his sight.

Locking up his inner musings, he looked the boy straight in the eye, "I don't know, kid.". He observed the way Spencer's brows furrowed and the small frown that formed upon his lips. "But what I do know..", he started back up, "is that you're with me now.. and not anybody or anything is gonna change that. You hear me?".

With the tiny frown still plastered on his face, Spencer nodded, gently letting his card pile drop and reaching his arms out for the man in front of him.

Derek immediately scooped him up, dropping his own cards and cradling the little boy to his chest. Rubbing the back of his head and hugging him close, a silent confirmation associated with his words.

* * *

Nightmares flooded the four year old that night and every other night after that. Back in Virginia Morgan set Spencer up with a child therapist to help with his emotional stability but no matter how many sessions the child went to he continued to have his nightmares. Only once in a blue moon was Derek able to get Spencer to talk about what he was seeing behind closed eyes, but more often than not the boy shut down and refused to talk about it.

It was on a Friday night, when Derek was out of town on a case, and Spencer was home with Garcia, when his biggest nightmare hit.

_Spencer was kneeling in front of the coffee table, coloring in a color book one of his father's women had bought him, when his father stumbled in through the front door._

_Scott Ross was drunk and the friend he brought with him was carrying in a six pack. Spencer looked up at the men and then back down at the lion he was coloring._

_Walking past the boy, Scott reached down and ruffled his hair before going into the kitchen._

_"Hey", the other man said, taking a seat on the couch behind him._

_"Hi", Spencer's voice was low and unsure. It was almost a whisper. He didn't really like strangers or his dad's friends much, only the nice ones and those were rare. And this guy.. he'd never seen this guy before so he didn't know what to expect._

_The man leaned forward and looked over the boy's shoulder at his picture, "That's a nice job you've done there"._

_Spencer sucked in his lips before turning around to look at the man. He had dark jet black hair and equally dark eyes. He kind of reminded him of the guy who took him from JJ.. from Derek. Spencer didn't like this guy._

_"What? No thank you?"_

_Biting his lip, Spencer turned back around to finish his coloring._

_"Dont be rude, kid. You don't want me to tell your daddy that you're not treating his friend nice do you?"_

_He stopped coloring and froze. He didn't want to get in trouble. His dad had already hit him that morning and he didn't know if he could take another beating. He shook his head._

_The man grinned, "What's your name?"._

_"Sp-Spencer"_

_"I'm Jimmy."_

_He watched the little boy start back up coloring and watched as his little face concentrated hard on the task of coloring the lion's mane._

_"Why don't you come sit on my lap, Spencer?"_

_Confused, Spencer looked over at the man by looking over his shoulder. "Why?"._

_"You don't want to be sitting on the floor, it's dirty. Come here.", he reached out and grabbed the little boy's arm._

_Spencer allowed himself to be pulled up and stood in front of the man. Jimmy licked his bottom lip before biting it and looked the kid up and down. Spencer tilted his head and looked down at himself to make sure nothing was on his shirt._

_Pulling Spencer closer, he turned him around so that he was now staring at the boy's back. Lifting him up, he brought the kid onto his lap and that's when Spencer felt it._

_He wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like it. He attempted to pull himself off the man's lap but Jimmy's grip only tightened. He felt the dark-haired man's face on the back of his head and tried to turn his neck to see what he was doing. Fear creeping up on him._

_As Jimmy pushed him a little forward on his lap, Spencer heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled._

* * *

Garcia was in the kitchen, looking for a midnight snack when she heard the scream. Breath hitching, she quickly made her way to Derek's bedroom and over to Spencer, who was thrashing in the sheets, crying in his sleep. Chanting a repeated mantra of, "stop stop stop stop".

The tech analyst carefully woke up the boy with a small nudge, voicing comforting reassurances, and he flung his arms out, wrapping them around her and crying into her shoulder.

When the quivering boy began mumbling in her shirt, begging for Derek... her heart broke.

"Sweetie, papa bear isn't here.", she frowned, hugging him tighter, her hand soothingly rubbing small circles into his back.

Immediately sobbing at the words, Spencer struggled to breathe. Not physically able to take what was being said.

"OH NO NO NO!", Garcia yelled out, continuing to rub the boy's back, trying desperately to calm him down. "Spencer.. we can call him! Lets call him! Shh it's okay!", reaching over and grabbing the phone sitting on the nightstand, she hastily dialed the number to sanity.

_"Morgan"_

"DEREK!", she screamed, a little louder than she had expected to, "Spencer had a nightmare, he wants to talk to you.", she quickly handed the phone over to the little boy who took it with a sob.

_"Garcia is he alrigh-"_

"D-Derek?", Spencer sniffled into the phone and let out another heavy cry.

_"What are you doing up, pretty boy?"_

"I h-had a bad d-dream.."

_"Wha'd you dream about?"_

Unable to vocalize what it was, terrified of saying it aloud, the little boy started sobbing again.

_"Ay ay.. it's okay. You're ok, Spencer."_

"C-could you c-come home?", he asked, clutching the phone tightly between both of his little hands.

_"I wish I could buddy. But I'm gonna be there tomorrow ok?"_

"N-no", Spencer shook his head and cried.

_"Spencer listen to me ok? Nothing can harm you. I'm coming home tomorrow and-"_

"I-I miss you", Spencer cut him off with a sob. All he wanted right now was to see Derek, he needed him here with him so that Jimmy couldn't do it again.

_"I miss you too, Pretty boy. You're fine, do you hear me? I'm coming back as fast as I can tomorrow. The sooner you sleep, the sooner it's morning and the sooner it's morning the sooner I'm home. Put Garcia back on for me, ok?"_

Spencer sniffled, and with a small agreement of "ok", he handed the phone to the quirky blond, leaning forward so that he could hear Derek's voice through the device now being held at the blond's ear. Needing the reassurance that he was there.

* * *

A few minutes later, after being given an approximate time of Derek's potential arrival back, Garcia hung up the phone and frowned while looking down at the little boy. Suddenly, a light bulb sparked in her head and she smiled, extending her hand out for Spencer to take, wondering why she hadn't thought of it before. Clutching her hand tightly, Spencer let himself be helped off the bed and led over to the dresser. With a curious eyebrow raised, he looked at Garcia.

Penelope smiled as she gently released his hand and opened one of the drawers, digging in and bringing out a red shirt.

Staring at the item of clothing, Spencer cocked his head to the side.

Garcia giggled at the reaction, "This will keep the nightmares at bay!", she exclaimed. "No monster, boogy man or boogy lady..", Garcia shuddered, "will bother you if you wear this. They will see that it's Derek's shirt.. smell his intoxicating, ferocious smell and they will run screaming.". She nodded her head frantically as if to support her own words.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Spencer immediately made a grab for the garment and, with help from the blond, put the large shirt on his small frame over his pajamas. Immediately feeling safer. He could smell Derek's natural scent and wrapping both little arms around himself, he held on tightly.

Garcia mock-gasped, "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to look better in that shirt than Derek..."

Spencer's face began to heat up and with a shy laugh he looked away, still holding onto himself and the shirt he was drowning in.

Pinching his cheek, Garcia smiled, "How bout some ice cream?", she suggested.

Spencer looked up at the woman and hesitantly nodded, taking her hand and following her out of the room and down the hall.

Once in Derek's kitchen, Garcia raided his freezer for the frozen goodness. "A-ha. My delicious chocolate God has delicious chocolate ice cream. How very.. Narcissus of him", she chirped.

Tilting his head Spencer gave Garcia a curious look and a shy smile. What she was talking about, he had no clue, but she was so happy that he couldn't help but absorb some of it. It was contagious.

The colorful blond made them each a bowl and settled herself and Spencer on the couch with a nice warm blanket covering them both. "Ok now what to watch", she mused aloud, tapping the remote in her hand against her chin. "Cartoons or a movie?", she asked, looking to the four year old to help decide.

Spencer bit his lip thinking hard before saying, "Um.. what movie?". Taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, he waited patiently to hear his options.

Garcia perked up, "OOh let's see what our delicious Derek has shall we?".

Spencer laughed and watched as the blonde got up from the couch and went to the movie shelf.

"Let's see here... we got.. _The Godfather_, the trilogy..hmmm too mature.. umm _Rudy_.. blah.. boring. _Live free die hard_.. _The Bourne ultimatum_.. _The Punisher_.. Ooh_ Back to the future! _I don't know how well a kid would like that one though hmm... _The Cable Guy_!.. NICE. Ahh here we go _Batman forever_", Garcia picked up the DVD and slipped it into the player.

Settling herself back in near Spencer she huddled close and stared contentedly at the screen as the movie started. If any movie could take the boy's thoughts away from whatever nightmare plagued him, it was Batman.

* * *

When Derek got back the next day, he walked in on Spencer and Garcia running around with towels wrapped around their necks, looking to be fighting imaginary villains.

"What's this?", Derek smiled, amused, as he walked in through the front door and saw Spencer kicking air and Garcia karate chopping a pillow.

"This is us.. saving the world", Garcia answered with a smile.

"Oh yeah?", he smirked, taking in the sight of his Baby girl with her towel cape on.

"Yes. We watched batman last night.", she informed him. Throwing another air-slicing chop down onto the cushion.

Derek laughed, "So which one of you is Batman and which one of you is Robin?". Closing the front door he placed his go-bag near it and walked further into the apartment.

"I'm Robin.. he's Batman", Garcia said, pointing at herself and then Spencer when stating their respective titles. Looking Morgan up and down, she licked her lips while sizing him up, "And you my lovely lover are the epitome of perfection".

Spencer stopped fighting his fake villain and hopped on Derek. Morgan caught him mid-jump with a laugh, bringing him up to his chest and settling him in his arms. "So if you're batman who am I?", he asked the little boy, raising an eyebrow. "And it better be a good pick.. if you peg me as the Penguin we're gonna have a problem".

Spencer laughed and started picking at Derek's face, examining a cut he had on his cheek that wasn't there before, "Ummmm...".

"Alfred!", Garcia yelled, chiming in. At the incredulous look Derek gave her she sucked in her lips.

"Really, Baby girl? Of all the characters to choose from you label me as a guy as old as Rossi?", he shook his head with a smile and feigned mock hurt, "I mean I know Batman was taken but...".

"Psh!", Garcia piped, effectively cutting him off, "It's the most fitting. Are you forgetting that Alfred's sole reason for living was to take care of Batman?". Her eyebrow knitted up as she waited smugly for an answer.

A grin broke out on Derek's face, "Alfred...", he pondered, "I can work with that. What do you think, Batman?". Brushing the boy's hair back he looked into the child's sparkling eyes.

"Appropriate", he nodded, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and squeezing tight.


End file.
